Stallion Of Two Sides
by Xanderiss
Summary: One thousand years ago, Celestia's father sealed away Celestia's coltfriend. She cried for many years, until after a milenia he returned. However, her father did lock him up for a reason. M for romance. And for those who don't know, this is basically a redo of The Real Spirit of Disharmony.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and shining day in Equestria. The birds were chirping songs of beauty and the skys were bare. The day was very peaceful, what could possibly go wrong...

BANG! There was a rainbow blur then an apple tree fell down. "Not again" a orange mare said. She walked over to where the sound came from. There was the source. A cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. "Rainbow, this is the tenth time this month" the orange mare scolded. "Hey its not like I tried to hit your tree, it's more like it tried to kill me!" Rainbow said. "Rainbow, the tree is down and ya are up, ah think ya killed it, not it tried to kill ya" The orange pony scolded.

"I'm sorry Applejack, I was just trying to perfect this new flying trick of mine, so I can get into the Wonderbolts" Rainbow said in shame. "Ah know, and it's all fine, but ah think ya should practice ya tricks in an open field so ya don't get injured badly on a tree or knock out one of ma trees" Applejack said. "But Applejack ,I really like this place" Rainbow pleaded.

"Rainbow Dash, ya jus' gonna crash again and hurt yaself and ma profits, it'd be best if ya practiced elsewhere, but you can always come around for other reasons" Applejack explained."So later can you come to the fields with me to help me practice?" Rainbow asked. "Ah'd love to sugarcube, but ah have a lot of work ta do today" Applejack said. "What if I helped you?" Rainbow tried again. "Well if ya actually help then ah guess ah could help ya out" Applejack said.

~Later on that day at Sweet Apple Acres~

"I think that's all the trees" Rainbow Dash said. "Ah reckon it is, but could ya fly up and double check please?" Applejack said. "Why sure Applejack" Rainbow said. The pegasus dashed into the sky at high speeds, circled the orchard twice, the did a backward flip while increasing altitude. To finish off her 'double check' she did a front flip then spiraled towards the ground and landed perfectly in front of Applejack.

"So, how did I do, awesome right?" Rainbow asked. "That depends, are all the trees done or were ya not payin attention?" Applejack asked. " Well they are all done, and now you can see more of my tricks" Rainbow said excitedly. "Ok sugarcube we had a deal" Applejack said.

~Meanwhile at Ponyville~

As always the library was a dull and quiet place. The only thing to be seen was books and scrolls. Maybe even the librarian and her dragon. All that happened was the constant sorting of the books. They were sorted once a day. To add to the day a person entered the library. "Greetings Rarity, what brings you here today?" The librarian asked. Rarity was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. "Nothing really Twilight, I was just looking for a book of sewing patterns" Rarity replied. "Ok sewing books are over here" Twilight said as she walked down an isle of the library.

Twilight put her fore hooves on the bookshelf and look around. Whie she was doing that Rarity peeped over the counter and saw a schedule. At the bottom was slumber party. Rarity squeked and ran over to Twilight. "You were planning a slumber party?, when was I gonna be invited?" Rarity asked. "Well I just sent Spike out to hand out invitations, but I could always give you one now" Twilight said "Oh thanks Twilight" Rarity said.

~ Sugarcube Corner~

Wonderful smells filled the oversized gingerbread house as the bakers worked. The building was a bakery and hotel to some. A purple dragon with green eyes entered the shop. Instantly the most energetic mare of all hopped right in front of him.

"Hey Spike how are ya?!" The pink pony asked. "I'm fine Pinkie Pie, I just came here to invite you to Twilight's slumber party" Spike said. "Awesome! " Pinkie screamed" Twilight of all people is having a PARTY, she never has parties, ooh I can't wait" Pinkie started to rant. Out of the corner of his eye, Spike saw Fluttershy sitting in a chair eating a slice of cake. He walked over to her. "Fluttershy, Twilight is inviting you to come to her slumber party" Spike said , handing her an invitation. "Ok thanks Spike" Fluttershy said quietly. Then Spike walked to Sweet Apple Acres.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

"Hey where's Applejack?" Spike asked Big Macintosh. "Ah don know, but she might be with Rainbow, she said somethin hangin with Rainbow " "Ok thanks" Spike answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon sun shined down on a large open field as two young ponies played. One a pegasus of rainbow mane and the other more like a southern redneck.

"Hey Aj check this!" Rainbow yelled. She did two front flips. "That was good sugarcube but not great" Applejack heckled."I'll show you what's great!" Rainbow exclaimed. She then shot right into the sky did 5 flips then corkscrewed down. "Better, but ah am still not impressed sugarcube" Applejack said with a tone trying to aggrvate Rainbow. It worked.

"That's it I'll prove I can best your standards" with that Rainbow burst into the sky. She corkscrewed down several feet then bobbed back into the sky doing a flip, then zipped around several clouds and made one big cloud. With the big cloud, Rainbow made a lightening bolt strike the ground, she dashed right in front of it so it could be a background.

The sun was beginning to set and Applejack almost got bored with annoying Rainbow Dash, but not yet. "Yawn, watchin paint dry is more entertainin then ya Rainbow" Applejack heckled. That was the last straw. Rainbow dashed towards Applejack and lifted her off the ground. Applejack squelled in surprise, she certainly wasn't expecting this.

"If your so brave to say I'm boring then you have volunteered to help me with my best trick" Rainbow said. The two flew high in the air with increasing speed. Then there was a loud bang and they performed a sonic rainboom, together. Then Rainbow Dash looked into the emerald eyes of the farm pony.

With the sunset, and a rainbow for background, Rainbow couldn't stop herself. She pressed her lips against Applejack's. The country pony widened her eyes. After that the two landed safetly in a tree. "What in tarnation was that? "Applejack asked. "Umm, I'm sorry, you're so beautiful, I couldn't help myself" Rainbow said in shame.

"Tell ya what sugarcube, tell me when you want to practice that trick again, ah'll be more then happy to help" Applejack said with a wink. Rainbow blushed heavily and hugged the country pony. "Now don't start goin soft on me" Applejack said. Then she kissed Rainbow Dash. "Hey Aj, if you don't mind me asking, would you go out with me?" Rainbow asked.

"It's gettin late, ah think we could sleep in this tree for tonight, what do ya think Rainbow?" Applejack asked. "I could sleep here for as long as you do Aj" Rainbow replied.

~At Ponyville Library~

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find Applejack or Rainbow Dash" Spike said. "Well maybe their together somewhere" Twilight suggested. "Anyway I think you should go tend Fluttershy's animals while she's here" "But Twilight, I want to stay here" Spike complained. "To what? Check out Rarity in her sleep like last time?" Twilight interrogated. "No..."Spike lied.

"Well Spike, she might catch you this time" Twilight said. "Fine" Spike said and out the door he went. After he was gone a pink blur dashed through the window, and suddenly the party cannon was going off. "Pinkie that's enough" Twilight said. " But Twilight, Spike said this was a party" Pinkie complained. "Yeah, and I've already decorated, you're overkilling it" Twilight said. "My oh my, this room looks like an overdressed mare" Rarity said as she entered. "Oh, that's a lot of decorations" Fluttershy commented quietly, also as she entered.

"You see Pinkie?, we didn't need THIS many decorations, but we'll live with it" Twilight said. "Let's get this party started!" Pinkie screamed. With that the mares started dancing, having punch, and finally they got to games.

"Which game should we play first?" Twilight asked. "Oh I know, Truth or dare!" Pinkie yelled. "Ok, all in favor?" Twilight asked. "Sure why not" Rarity said. "Ok" Fluttershy said. "Me first! Fluttershy, truth or dare?" Pinkie said. " Umm Truth" Fluttershy said "Is it true that you sleep with animals?" Pinkie asked. Everyone shot her an odd look, except Fluttershy. " No I don't " Fluttershy said.

"Rarity, truth or dare?" Fluttershy asked. "Well I'll take a dare" Rarity said. "I dare you to rip your dress" Fluttershy dared. "Fine" Rarity said. She whimpered as she put a small rip in her dress. " Ok Twilight, truth or dare" "I'll take my chances on a dare" Twilight said. "I dare you to kiss one of the three of us" Rarity said. Everyone gasped. "On the lips" she finished. "You don't have to do it" Fluttershy commented.

" No it's all right" Twilight said. She approached Rarity, and kissed her. Gasps were heard from around the room. The two disconnected after a few seconds, theb Twilight turned to Pinkie. "Well, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Ok is it true that you sleep with your party cannon over your head?" Twilight said. "No" Pinkie said. Twilight shot her a glance. "Ok it's true, I ate the cupcake yesterday, it was just too tasty to resist" Pinkie said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Pinkie, that wasn't the truth question, it was do you sleep with the party cannon on your head" Twilight said. "Well yeah, it keeps all the noises away from my head" Pinkie replied. "It's getting late, I think it's almost morning" Twilight said "I'm going to try to sleep". "Ok good night" Rarity said.

As Twilight walked to her bed a pillow hit the back of her head. "Pinkie, nows not the time" Twilight said. Then two pillows hit her. "I said now's not the time". Then ten pillows hit her. "That's it!" Twilight yelled. She turned around, used her magic to lift fifty pillows then launched them all at the three other mares. They squeled in suprise as the fifty pillows hit them.

"PILLOW FIGHT" Pinkie Pie roared. The mares raged into a war of pillows. They were everywhere. Pillows to the left, pillows to the right. As the war raged on Twilight snuck away into her bed. She then put up a sound barrier so she could sleep. The next day was going to be a long one.

**Author's Note: So how is it so far? Anything I could've done better? Review to tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Xanderiss typing, I noticed my previous chapters were short. Sorry. This time I'll try to make this chapter longer.

It was early in the morning, the early birds chirping outside the library. However the morning sun did not relent and woke the ponies inside the tree house. Groans could be heard as they woke unwillingly.

"Uhh, not yet" Pinkie said. "Just a few more minutes" Rarity said. Twilight closed the curtains with her magic. "Much better she said. Fluttershy, unlike the others, was wide awake. "Hey want to play a game or something" Fluttershy went around asking.

Sadly she hardly got a response. Except when she got to Pinkie Pie. "Game?! Sure I'll play, what game is it?" Pinkie ranted. "A fun game? Oh oh, I know, its tag!" "I think we should wake everyone up first" Fluttershy said quietly. "Ookie dokie lokie" Pinkie said.

"Hey Rarity wake up, were gonna play a game!" Pinkie shouted. "Sorry darling but even I need my sleep" she responded. "Is that a rip in your dress?" Pinkie asked slyly. Rarity instantly flew into the air. "A rip! Where?!" Rarity screamed.

"Oh hey you're awake" Pinkie smiled. "Not funny" Rarity said. "Now all we need is Twilight" Fluttershy said. "After all of Rarity's screaming, I'm already awake" Twilight said. "So what are we going to play?" Pinkie asked. "Hide and seek" Fluttershy said."Near my cottage" she finished.

"Great! Let's go!" Pinkie said. "However we must invite Rainbow and Applejack" Fluttershy said. "Well I don't know about you two but Rarity has a few dresses she has to complete, and I have to sort some books and find few ponies with overdue books today" Twilight said.

"That's true" Rarity said. "Darn, I was hoping to play hide and seek with everyone" Pinkie said. "We could play at night, it'd be a little more intense then" Twilight said. "But I'm afraid of the dark" Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy dear, you're afraid of everything, you could at least stand up to this fear" Rarity said.

"Ok, I'll try" Fluttershy said. "That's the spirit" Twilight said. "Now why don't you two go and find Applejack and Rainbow Dash" she continued. "Ookie dokie lokie" Pinkie said.

After Pinkie and Fluttershy left, Twilight started on her work. Rarity lingered though. "So why did you choose to kiss me instead of anypony else last night?" Rarity asked. Twilight froze. "Are you ok? You normally continue with your work while speaking" Rarity instagated. "Umm well I'm fine and I decided that you dared so you got the kiss" Twilight lied through her teeth.

"Twilight, I know you're lying, you don't hestitate when you tell the truth" Rarity said. "Umm random selection" Twilight said sheepishly. "Now you sound like Fluttershy, Twilight I want the truth, please" Rarity begged. "And I will not fall for your tricks" Twilight said.

"I have tricks?" Rarity questioned. "Well everytime you need some extra change you normally seduce a stallion, it doesn't work on me, I'll will tell you anything I want to" Twilight said. "Is that a confession? Twilight do you, love me?" Rarity asked. Rarity got her answer when Twilight's cheeks produced a bright red color.

"I take your blush as a yes" Rarity giggled. "I don't love you Rarity..." Twilight tried saying. Rarity shot her a seductive look. "Are you sure? Your eyes look like they're checking me out, and your blush definatly has something to do with me" Rarity said. "If I tell you anything, please don't share it with the others" Twilight said. "Ok do tell your secret" Rarity pleaded.

"When I magically hatched Spike, I actually put some of my emotions into him and influenced his thinking. He only loves you a lot because... he's copying one of the shared emotions, love" Twilight said. "Wait, that means if you ever liked a stallion, Spike would've been gay?" Rarity asked. "Actually, he might have been" Twilight said.

"LOL that would've been hilarious!" Rarity said. "I take it you don't return my emotions" Twilight said, sounding heartbroken. "Oh sweet heart, I love you more then you will ever know, that dare yesterday was an attempt to see if you returned my feelings" Rarity said. Suddenly, Twilight kissed Rarity.

Rarity's eyes widened. She did not forsee this. Slowly she closed her eyes and rubbed her tounge against Twilight's lips asking for access. Access granted, Rarity's tounge entered Twilight's mouth. A war began between the two tounges for dominance over Twilight's mouth.

Eventually Twilight relaxed and surrendered her mouth in the tounge war. Twilight broke the kiss seconds after. "Sorry Rarity but I wasn't lying about what I had to do today, so maybe I'll see you at hide and seek later" Twilight said. "Agreed" Rarity said. "Fair well my lover" she finished as she left the library.

Twilight used her magic and sorted the remaining books in seconds. "Now for those overdue books" she said.

~In a great field outside Ponyville~

Rainbow felt something odd next to her after waking up. She also noticed she was in an awkward sleeping postion. Then she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful thing ever. Applejack was sleeping peacefully in her embrace, her hair wasn't in the usual ponytail, and her hat was on the ground at the base of the tree.

Rainbow brought her head down to Applejack and kissed her lips. There's no better way to say good morning than a silent kiss. Applejack slowly open her eyes. She saw a pair of pink eyes on a cyan face in front of her. As Applejack began to readjust herself, both her and Rainbow Dash fell out of the tree.

At first they stared eachother from falling out of the tree. Then the two burst out laughing. "Ya know, ah think we betta start headin back to the farm, ah imagine Granny Smith or Big Mac might be worried bout me" Applejack said. "Ok, and I have to get to the early morning weather, I was assigned today's morning and lunchtime cloud clearing" Rainbow said.

"Well ah suppose ah'll see ya later" Applejack said. "Yes you definatly will" Rainbow said. After that the two kissed breifly and parted ways.

~Ponyville Apartments~

"4, 5, 6... ah apartment number 7" Twilight said. She knocked lightly on the door. A black pegasus opened the door. "Hey Twilight, what brings you here?" The black pegasus asked. "Well it seems you have an overdue book, My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic" Twilight said. "Oh sorry, my bad, let me go get it" the colt said.

A few seconds later he returned with a large black book. "Here it is, do I have a fine because this is late?" He asked. "Since you normally return books on time, I'll cut you some slack, but next time, I'm billing you" Twilight said. "Cool thanks" the colt replied.

'One down two to go' Twilight thought to herself. She made her way over to Sugarcube corner. "Greetings Twilight Sparkle, how may I help you today?" Mrs Cake asked. "Well I came her to get an overdue book, I believe you have The Cake Bible, cook book" Twilight said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I completly forgot about that" Mrs Cake said. She returned after a few seconds. "Here you go, what do I owe ya?" Mrs Cake asked. "Hmm, perhaps a cupcake would suffice" Twilight said. "Very well" Mrs Cake said. She returned with a cupcake after disappearing into the back. "The sparkle special" Mrs Cake said. "Thanks Mrs Cake" Twilight said.

'Only one remains' Twilight said. She started walking towards Trixie's little mobile home. She knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?" Trixie asked. "It's Twilight, I'm here for the overdue book" Twilight said. " Trixie isn't done with it" said the voice behind the door.

"Trixie we can head back to the library and renew it, but either way it's headed back to the library, with or without you" Twilight said. Trixie opened her door and exited the mobile home. "How much to keep the book?" Trixie asked. "Well considering it actually isn't open to the general public and is my personal spellbook, it is priceless, but I can send you a copy in a week, if you return it" Twilight said.

"Very well, you may have your book back" Trixie said. "Thank you" Twilight said. After that Twilight returned to the library.

~Ponyville Park~

Pinkie was looking through binoculars everywhere. She was determined to have all her friends play hide and seek. Suddenly she saw it. The rainbow streak in the air that showed that a certain pegasus was around.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie shouted. Rainbow looked down from a cloud she just dispersed. She saw the bouncing pink earth pony. She quick desended and landed in front of the energetic pony. "Hey Pinkie 'sup?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to play hide and seek tonight at Fluttershy's cottage" Pinkie said. "Ok sure, I'll go" Rainbow said. "Great, now all I have to do now is ask AJ and wait" Pinkie said. "Or I could ask Applejack after I'm done with the weather" Rainbow said. "Great! I'll see you later Dash" Pinkie said. "Yep" Rainbow replied.

~At Carosel Boutique~

"Ok I have pinned the inner face and the outside fabric, now to pinn the linning and sew" Rarity said. Ever since she returned to her shop earlier, she had been sewing, pinning, and sometimes seam ripping. The current dress she was working on was for some noble from Canterlot.

The customer wanted it by the next day. The ordered dress was black with a white fur linning. Rarity had already made the top and bottom of the dress. All to do now was sew the pieces together...

"Darn it" Rarity shouted. "What did you do?" Sweetie Bell asked. "I had sewn over the wrong part of the dress" Rarity replyed while lifting a seam ripper with her magic. And back to work she went. After what seemed like hours the dress was done.

"Oh it's getting dark, I imagine everyone is already at Fluttershy's cottage" Rarity said. She quickly left her house/shop and trotted towards Fluttershy's.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

THUNK. The last tree of the day rung with that sound as apples fell from it. "Well ah haven't seen Rainbow since this mornin, wonder where she is" Applejack said. Then all of a sudden, Applejack was swept off her feet. She was held tightly by cyan front legs.

"Well howdy Rainbow" Applejack said. Her response was a kiss. Slowly and gently, Rainbow put Applejack on the ground and landed herself. "Sorry I'm late, bucking clouds took longer than I thought" Rainbow said. "Well all that counts is that ya here now" Applejack said.

Rainbow smiled and hugged her. Applejack returned the hug, but made it more of a bear hug. After a few moments they both released the other. Suddenly Rainbow remembered something. "Hey Applejack, you and I were invited to play a night game of hide and seek today" Rainbow said.

"Really now? Where's it at?" Applejack said. "At Fluttershy's cottage at midnight" Rainbow said. "Well it's almost ten, we betta get goin" Applejack said. "Ok, ground or air" Rainbow asked. That was a tempting offer. "Well ah guess ah'll try air" Applejack said. How could she have said no?

Rainbow picked up Applejack, and off they flew. The night sky was beautiful, even as high up they were. The stars still shined brightly. Soon they saw their destination.

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

Pinkie was the first to arrive. Fluttershy was already there. Soon Twilight and Rarity arrived. They stood there for half an hour chatting, waiting for the remaining ponies.

"So is it just us again?" Twilight asked. "Well I think at least Rainbow Dash is going to appear" Pinkie said. "Ok did anypony talk to Applejack?" Fluttershy asked. "Rainbow said she would" Pinkie said.

Then they looked up and saw Rainbow desending with Applejack in her hooves. "Well isn't that fancy" Rarity said. "Rainbow never offers to carry anypony else. So Applejack, what moves did you put over her?" Pinkie asked. "Pinkie, I don't think Applejack was trying to be a casanova here, Rainbow is putting a flight move on Applejack" Twilight said.

"Either way the two definatly have a strong bond. I wonder if any other couple could make such a bond" Rarity said. She enfasized the second sentence, Twilight got the hint and remembered it for later. "Would everypony stop talking about us? We came to play hide and seek like the rest of you" Rainbow said.

"Well we got to pick a seeker?" Pinkie said. "Nose goes!" Rainbow said. Everypony touched their noses except Twilight, who was completely dumbfounded. "What is nose goes?" She asked. "Well darling, if there is something nopony wants to do, somepony says nose goes and everypony touches their nose. Who ever touches their nose last is chosen to do the what nopony else doesn't want to do" Rarity explained.

"And you didn't even touch you're nose!" Rainbow said. "Everypony start hiding" Twilight sighed. Then Twilight closed her eyes and everypony dashed in seprate directions. "Five, four, three, two, one, ready or not here I come" Twilight said.

First she saw Fluttershy hiding behind a tree. "Fluttershy I found you" Twilight said. "Oh darn, I thought I had a good spot" Fluttershy said. Then Twilight looked around and saw Rainbow on the roof of the cottage. She was posed like a gargoyle. "Rainbow you need to work on your gargoyle pose" Twilight yelled.

"Really, I thought I had it down" Rainbow said. "Ok there is three ponies left" Twilight said. She looked behind the cottage and found Rarity. "Did you even try to hide?" Twilight asked. "Well if I followed Pinkie Pie or Applejack, I would've been filthy" Rarity said.

They searched for a half hour for the remaining ponies. Eventually Twilight decided to make it easier for herself. She cast a detect life spell. "Isn't that cheating?" Fluttershy asked. "Not after we spent half an hour looking for Applejack and Pinkie" Twilight said.

"Hmm it appears that they went into the Everfree Forest" Twilight said. They traveled four feet into the forest and instantly detected somepony. Twilight looked up and saw a redneck high in the tree. "Hey Applejack nice spot" Twilight shouted.

"Dag nabbit, ah was so sure ah had the best spot" Applejack said. Then she slid down the tree. "Well can you tell us which way Pinkie went?" Twilight asked. "Ah think she went to the ancient castle" Applejack said. "Thanks" Twilight said.

They entered the old castle and seached the place. Pinkie was in the castle kitchen. However there was something wrong...

"Pinkie we found you" Rainbow said. "Oh I thought I was unfindable" Pinkie said. "Ok I found you guys, but my detect life spell detects another pony" Twilight said. "What! You mean somepony else is in this castle?" Pinkie asked. "Are you sure, maybe your spell is wrong" Rarity suggested.

"My spells are never wrong" Twilight said. "The presence comes from below" she continued. "But Twi, there are no stairs leading to a basement" Applejack said. "Ah but there are" Twilight said. She quickly ran to the main hall of the castle. "Twilight where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"Down the stairs" Twilight said. With that she grabbed a carpet on the floor and roughly removed it. Where the carpet once was, there was a trap door. "Found the stairs" Twilight said. "What are we waiting for, Let's get down there!" Pinkie said.

With that they went down the stairs and saw a statue. It stood a foot taller than Celestia. At first they all thought it was a pegasus but after a closer look, the noticed a horn hidden in the pony's mane.

"Wow, I thought Luna and Celestia were the only alicorns" Fluttershy said. "Well this one was not a parent of them, his mane doesn't flow like Celestia's or Luna's" Twilight said. "Well ah don't see any live ponies in ere, are ya sure ya spell is 100 percent Twilight?" Applejack said.

"Well the pony would be in this ... no this can't be" Twilight said in shock. "What is it?" Rainbow asked. "The statue has life" Twilight said. Everypony gasped. "A living statue? How?" Rarity asked. "Cool! Does it speak?" Pinkie said.

"Well I imagine this plaque at the bottom would explain things" Twilight said. "It's in ancient Equestrian, good thing I studied that!" Twilight said.

" Here stands Death Wave, supreme and only murderer in Equestria. His power is too great for him to remain outside custody. But he can cause as much good as bad so if the need arises, one must recite the Elements of Harmony to release this evil or good stallion, but be warned, you may cause destruction instead~ King Eclipse"

"Sentenced to a stone prison? Gee he must have been a terrible criminal" Pinkie said. "Yes he must've been, but why would he need to be released?" Twilight said. "He probably has a good side and a bad side" Fluttershy said.

"Hey he can't have a good side! If he was stoned then he is terrible" Rainbow shouted. "Rainbow we only have a tiny bit of information, he could've been wrongly accused" Applejack said.

"We could always ask him" Twilight said. "That sounds like a fine idea" Rarity said. "Yeah and besides he couldn't be that bad because he is so easy to release" Pinkie said. " I mean what's so hard about saying loyalty, kindness, honesty, generosity, laughter, and magic?" She finished. Everypony gasped as she said the last word.

Suddenly the statue began to crack and break. Black could be seen all over until it finally broke. Standing where the statue once was, a black alicorn with a red mane and tail looked at the six mares. "Where am I" he asked.

"Well you're in the old castle, nopony lives here anymore" Rarity said. "Death Wave, we have to ask, why were you encased in stone" Twilight said. "I do not wish to speak of that until I know all of your names, as you all know mine" he replied.

"Well I released you, I'm Pinkie Pie" Pinkie said. "Thank you" Death said. "My name is Rarity darling" Rarity said. "Name's Rainbow Dash" Rainbow said. "Howdy, ah'm Applejack" said Applejack. "I'm Fluttershy" Fluttershy said quietly. "And I'm Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said.

"Ok so we have Pinkie Pie the energetic party pony, Rainbow Dash the athlete, Rarity the seamstress, Fluttershy the shy zooloigist, Applejack the farm pony, and Twilight the sorceress librarian" Death Wave said.

"Wow, you know all of our jobs or personallities" Pinkie said. "What magic did you use?" Twilight asked. "I'm sorry I did this without your permission, but I check all of your individual memories, asking for your names was just a check on if you would lie or not" Death said.

"Really? Then what did I do yesterday?" Pinkie said. "You baked and went to a slumber party" Death Wave responded. "Judging by all the memories you saw, how many couples are in this room?" Fluttershy asked. "Two" Death said. Everypony gasped. Twilight flinched.

"Back to the original subject, why were you imprisoned?" Twilight said. "Sparkle I will keep your secret confined but only if you do the same with mine" Death said. "Very well" Twilight said.

Suddenly Twilight got this surge through her brain and she passed out. She entered a dream. In the dream she saw Celestia, but Celestia was as old as her. Celestia was crying and there was a thug behind her. She heard Death Wave's voice "I'm gonna kill him!". Then it ended and she regained conscience.

"What the buck was that!?" She asked. "Well it was a memory of mine, one I figured would explain my case with some help" Death Wave said. "Wait she just experianced your memory? Awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Umm what was happening in that memory?" Twilight asked. "Ask Celestia, for now it is your memory as well" Death Wave said. He began to walk towards the exit. "Wait, we haven't proven your innocence" Twilight said. "Nor have you proven me guilty, case closed" Death replied.

With that he disappeared. "I need to find Spike, Celestia must know who this is" Twilight said.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Is Death Wave good or bad? Review and keep reading to find out, not only about him but the memory he gave Twilight. Xanderiss out.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Mane six left the old castle to find that Celestia had already raised the sun, but it was still slightly dark in the Everfree Forest as always. Dew shined on the leaves of the trees, small flowers glimmered in the limited sunlight.

"I guess we stayed in there the whole night" Twilight said."Yeah, ah reckon that it's almost past mornin" Applejack said. "The flowers certainly look pretty at this hour" Fluttershy said. "Hey! You guys shouldn't forget that there is a killer loose" Rainbow yelled. "Rainbow, we have nothing on him but an accusation, no proof, therefore he is innocent until we find evidence" Twilight said.

"He was bad enough that the king locked him up, doesn't that say something?" Rainbow argued. "Even kings make mistakes" Twilight said. "He buckin killed somepony Twilight, nopony gets away..."Rainbow tried saying. "Enough! Both of ya know nothin! We don know if he's innocent or guilty, therefore no opinion can be made" Applejack said.

"I'm headed back to the library to see if he's in any criminal history books" Twilight said."Ok sugarcube, ah have to head back to the acres today" Applejack said. "My animals are probly hungry so I have to return to them" Fluttershy said. "Ok so I guess I'll see all of you later" Rainbow said.

Soon after that the six ponies split in different directions. Little did they know, a black alicorn watched the whole thing. "So they plan on investigating huh, this should be interesting" Death Wave said. With that he flew away.

~Canterlot Castle~

"No sir, your taxes were raised becausyou haven't been paying them, no the beer law will not be repealed, yes I'll send a few guards to find your child" Celestia went through this every day. Almost the same questions everyday as well. "I'm sorry citzens but Celestia can't answer anymore questions today, please return to your homes or the main town" Luna said as she entered the room. Everypony ignored her and continued to rant. "NOW!" Luna yelled in her loud tone.

Everypony immediately left, something about a pissed alicorn. "Thank you sister" Celestia said. "Your welcome" Luna said. The two alicorns returned to the quarters. As Celestia returned to hers she had a flashback.

~Old Canterlot, almost 1000 years ago~

"Tia I got you something" Death Wave said. "What is it?" Celestia asked. "Here see for yourself" Death Wave replied. He handed her a golden plated rose. "It's beautiful" Celestia said. "It's beauty is minute compared to yours Tia" Death said. She blushed.

"Aww you spoil me with your compliments" Celestia said. "Then spoiled you shall be for you deserve the best" Death Wave said. Her blush only grew. Then her stomach growled. "Heh looks like you've obtained hungar, let take you to lunch" Death Wave said. "Ok where to?" Celestia asked.

"Your favorite place, The Unicorn's Desires" Death Wave said. "Really? That place is very expensive" Celestia said. "I save my pounds just for purposes like these" Death Wave said. The two alicorns went to the restaurant and were seated on the deck outside.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked. "I'll have tall grass with daisies" Celestia said. "And I would like a wheat burger with hay fries" Death Wave said. The waiter left. "One day you will raise the sun, and it will be better than now" Death Wave said. "My father does a great job, are you saying I would be better?" Celestia asked.

"Yes the sun would shine brighter than normal and shine all over Equestria instead of just one area for few hours" Death Wave said. Celestia blushed. The waiter returned. "Here's your orders" He said. The two alicorns ate and shared jokes and compliments.

That night the two returned to the castle. "For now you must retire to sleep, so must I" Death Wave said. "Yes and today was much better because of you" Celestia said. "Ahh but it is you who makes all days shine, rain or sun" Death Wave said.

"Well good night Death" Celestia said. "Good night Tia, I shall see you again tomorrow" Death said.

~Flashback ends~

Celestia was wide eyed in shock. Random flashbacks never happened to her. Or at least for five hundred years they haven't. She thought deeply about that day. It was in her teen years, in the memory she hadn't reached triple digits of age yet.

Tears ran down her cheeks as the thought of never seeing the colt again crossed her mind. She quickly curled into a ball on her bed and wept. 1100 years was a long time away from her beloved.

Luna heard crying from the room next to hers. She instantly recognized it and went to hear what was wrong. Celestia watched as Luna entered her bedroom. "What is the problem sister?" The younger alicorn asked. "I had a flashback" Celestia sobbed.

"Of what" Luna asked. "My second date with Death Wave" with that Celestia burst into tears. Luna remembered him. One night their father took Death Wave somewhere and only the father returned. Death was Celestia's world back then.

"I'm sorry for you sister" Luna said. "I know of your benevolence and your understanding but that won't bring him back" Celestia said. Then Luna had a thought. "Do you know what caused your flashback?" Luna asked. "No I don't" Celestia said.

"I think he must be back, and that's what triggered the flashback" Luna said. "That would explain it, but how could you be sure?" Celestia said. "I don't have any conformation yet but I think he is roaming Equestria and you have a whole country that look for him on your behalf" Luna said.

"Your right, but I don't want to make this public, Death never like attention from crowds" Celestia said. "Well maybe Twilight would know of his wereabouts" Luna suggested. "Maybe, I'll think about whether we should pester her or not" Celestia said.

"Luna thank you, I feel much better now, you may return to your quarters" Celestia said. "Very well sister, call if you need to speak your mind once more" Luna said as she left. Celestia fell asleep shortly after Luna left.

~Ponyville Library~

"Census 348, 349, ah 350" Twilight said. She openned the large book. "Ok, there was no Death Wave in Equestria the year 350" Twilight said in disappointment. She had been looking through many books, even old census records but she didn't find anything on Death Wave.

"I wonder where I could find something on him" Twilight said. Just has she said that Spike walked through the door. "Spike! Where have you been?" Twilight shouted. "I've been helping ponies in the neighborhood" Spike said. "Well it's about time you arrived! I have to send a letter to Celestia" Twilight said.

"Ok " Spike said. He went to get letter writing supplies but noticed that there wasn't any paper, quills, or ink. "Hey Twilight we forgot to restock on letter writing supplies" Spike said. "Great, just great" Twilight said sarcastically. "Spike go get more supplies" Twilight commanded.

"Ok Twilight" Spike said. With that he left the library once again. "This is so boring, maybe Rarity isn't busy today" Twilight said. She left after her statement.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

BANG! Another tree void of apples. All day consited of this at the acres. "Ten trees ta go" Applejack said. Above the farm pony a cyan pegasus dashed from cloud to cloud, puffing all of them out of the sky. Then she landed in front of her lover.

"Hey Applejack, are you done now?" Rainbow asked. "Nope, an that's tha hundredth time ya asked" Applejack said walking to the next tree. "Well how many trees are left today?" Rainbow asked. "Well ten...(Applejack bucks a tree), now nine" Applejack said.

"I'll help you with the remaining trees" Rainbow said. "Ok Sugarcube, ya git those trees over there an ah'll git these trees ova here" Applejack said. "Hey Applejack, I'll race ya" Rainbow said. "Yar on!" Applejack said.

They dashed through the trees, hitting every tree they passed. They even did over nine trees before they were done. "I win!" Rainbow said. "Actually Rainbow, ah won, all the trees ya did still have a few apples on them" Applejack said.

"What!" Rainbow said. She looked behind herself and saw trees with apples still in them. "Fine but next time I'll win" Rainbow said. "Perhaps but for now there are otha things ah have in mind" Applejack said.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Rainbow asked. "Follow me an ah'll show ya" Applejack said. "Ok lead the way" Rainbow said. Applejack lead Rainbow to the barn then opened the cellar. "After ya" Applejack said. Rainbow walked into the cellar.

"So what did you have in mind" Rainbow asked. Applejack's reply was a kiss on Rainbow's lips. Rainbow blushed. Then Applejack pressed Rainbow against a wall. They withdrew from the kiss. "So this is what you had planned?" Rainbow said. "No, this is only the beginning of what ah planned" Applejack said.

"Well wild mare, come at me" Rainbow said. Applejack placed her maw on Rainbow's neck. Rainbow moaned and placed a hoof on Applejacks flank. She blushed brightly. Applejack stopped her assault on Rainbow's neck and trailed her tounge down Rainbow's body.

Rainbow moaned loudly from the touch. Then Applejack was crouched in front of Rainbow, ready for the real treat. Slowly, Applejack licked the sacred lips of the cyan mare. Rainbow gasped at the touch. Applejack worked her tounge up and down the clit.

The lips tasted sweet, with some fruity addition. Rainbow was lost in the pleasure of this experiance. Applejack however was curious about the inside and plunged her tounge inside Rainbow.

Rainbow gasped loudly from the tounge penetration. Applejack took this as a plea to continue and did so. Rainbow was meeting her climax at a accelerated pace. It was very near.

Applejack started trusting her tounge in and out of the labia while sucking it. This threw Rainbow directly over the edge. Her muscles contracted around Applejacks tounge and she released powerfully. Applejack felt the rush of fluids enter her mouth like a jet stream.

Soon she could't hold anymore in her mouth and she took her mouth off Rainbow and the remaining fluids fell on her face.

"Applejack, that was awesome" Rainbow panted. "Rainbow, ya taste amazing" Applejack panted. The two just lay there in the afterglow. Applejack crawled up next to Rainbow and the two fell asleep in eachother's embrace.

~Rarity's Boutique~

Twilight entered quietly and saw Rarity with her back to the entrance. Twilight took the chance to admire the curves of Rarity's body. Each one more seductive than the last. Then Twilight laid her eyes on the flank.

"Like the view, I work really hard on it Twilight dear" Rarity said. "How long did you know I was here?" Twilight asked as she approached the fashionista. "Ever since you entered my house" Rarity said. She stopped sewing and turned to face Twilight.

"Well I was bored at the library so I decided to cone here" Twilight said. "Well darling you have come to the right place" Rarity said. She drew closer to Twilight. "Well I'm out of letter supplies at the library, so I sent Spike to go find some and return" Twilight said. "Oh were you going to ask Celestia about the stallion from yesterday? How is your research so far?" Rarity asked.

"He is unknown, he isn't in any history books, not in any census of Equestria, and he isn't even in any fairy tales" Twilight said. "What was in the memory he gave you?" Rarity asked. "Well I heard his thoughts during the tine and I saw Celestia in her teens by the looks of it and she was crying" Twilight said.

"Maybe he is in a book with Celestia" Rarity said. "Hmm that's a good idea" Twilight said. She summoned the book and openned it. "When did you start teleporting things?" Rarity said. "A long while ago, just not often" Twilight said, flipping through the book. Then she found a page with a picture of Death Wave and Celestia smiling as they cuddled eachother.

"Well looks like Celestia was his marefriend" Rarity said. "Wow, he was definatly lucky" Twilight said. "I wonder what happened to get him imprisoned still, perhaps he broke Celestia's heart" Twilight continued.

"You don't know that, heck she didn't stone him, her father did" Rarity said. "Also true" Twilight said. Outside a black pegasus was listening to their conversation. "So Death has returned has he? I should tell my old friend, she'd be happy to see me" the pegasus said before he dashed away.

"Anyhow Rarity, I didn't come here to talk about work, I came here just for you" Twilight said. "Well what do you have on your mind other than checking out my flank?" Rarity asked. Twilight blushed heavily. "I thought about bringing you to lunch" Twilight said.

"Ok where to?" Rarity asked. "How about sugarcube corner" Twilight said. "Ok Twilight lead the way" Rarity said.

~Ponyville Marketplace~

"Well it looks like I could get more info here" Death Wave said to himself. He looked amongst the ponies for one he deemed most fit. Then he saw a light yellow pegasus talking with a shop keeper, by the sounds of it the shop keeper was overpricing his goods.

Death made his way over too the two ponies. "Hey there, how may I help you?" The keeper asked. "Well I was wondering how much your cherries were" Death lied. Fluttershy looked up and recognized him. It was that scary alicorn.

"Well sir that will be 2 bits" The keeper said. "Hmm interesting, you charge 2 bits but stole that cherry from the keeper over there" Death said. The keeper widened his eyes. "Well if you keep quiet I'll give you this cherry for free" The keeper said. "Add ten bits and we will have reached en accord" Death said. "Deal" The keeper said. He handed Death the cherry and a bag of bits, then quickly left.

"Ohh now I'll never get Angel to eat" Fluttershy said. "Here you may have this" Death said. "Really? You just had a big arguement to get that" Fluttershy said. "To tell you the truth I never wanted the cherry, I came over here to make things easier for you" Death said.

"Well thank you sir" Fluttershy said. The scary alicorn was nice? This was definatly something Twilight needed to hear. "So young pegasus, what is your name?" Death Wave asked. "Um Fluttershy" The pegasus said quietly. "Well Fluttershy I hardly know this area, could I get a tour out of you?" Death asked.

"Ok" Fluttershy said. "This is the main marketplace of Ponyville if you couldn't tell" Fluttershy said. Then she brought him over to another part of town. "This is Carosel Boutique, this is where most ponies get there clothes" Fluttershy said. "Hmm I'll remember that" Death repiled.

"Over here is the Ponyville Library, you can get books here, and it's where Twilight lives" Fluttershy said. "Well I'll keep that in mind" Death said. The two went all around, eventually they made it to Sugarcube Corner.

"This is Sugarcube Corner, this place serves as somewhere to eat" Fluttershy said. "Well my appetite has grown, let's see what they have" Death Wave said. "Ok" Fluttershy said. Then they entered the bakery. Twilight and Rarity were at a table to the side, Twilight shot a glance at Death.

"I'll be back in a moment" Fluttershy said. "Ok Fluttershy" Death said. Fluttershy walked over to Twilight and Rarity. "Fluttershy are you alright?" Twilight asked. "Well I think I met a very kind person" Fluttershy said. "You mean he didn't do anything terrible?" Rarity asked. "Yeah he got a cherry for me from that guy who always overprices them" Fluttershy said.

"He certainly sounds kind, and persuasive to boot" Twilight said. Then Death approached the mares with a cupcake. He put it down on the table and took a seat. "So what conversation was going on here?" Death asked. "We were talking about a dress Rarity made" Twilight said.

"Actually, we were talking about you" Fluttershy said. "Hmm well thanks for the truth Fluttershy" Death said. "Fluttershy why did you tell him that?" Twilight asked. "Lying is no way to make friends Twilight" Fluttershy nodded her head. "Well I'm off, thanks for the tour Fluttershy" Death said, and left the table.

"Ok Fluttershy we think we know something about him" Rarity said. "Oh do tell" Fluttershy said. "We think he is the long lost coltfriend of Celestia" Twilight said. Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Really?" Fluttershy asked. "We're not sure yet, but I believe it may be true" Twilight said.

"If it is, we need to tell Celestia he's here immediatly" Fluttershy said.

~Canterlot Castle~

"How long til break?" One guard asked. "An hour" The other replied. "Great" The first said sarcastically. Guard duty, fuun only with criminals, otherwise boring. Something was about to make these guards' day.

A russle in the nearby decorative bushes were heard. "What was that?" The first said. "Probly the wind" the second said. Laughing was heard. "Was that the wind?" The 1st whimpered. "No but it was probly a passerby" the 2nd said. Suddenly they both went unconscious.

"No it was a magician" A black pegasus said. The pegasus went through the castle, putting every guard he found asleep instead of harming them. This caused great strife.

"Celestia there is an intruder, but he won't kill" A guard said. "Really, what are his methods then?" She asked. "He puts up these magic barriers, puts guards to sleep, then continues" The guard explained. "Ok follow me to the throne room, this intruder will be in there" Celestia said.

Celestia went to the throne then lit the room. The guards were shivering in fear of the 'sleepbringer' and all gathered in a corner. Then a jet black pegasus entered the throne room. "Where's the unicorn?" A guard asked.

"There never was a unicorn, this pegasus learned to use magic without a horn, isn't that right Loneshadow" Celestia said. "Well met princess, I thought you'd forget me" Loneshadow said. "Guards, leave us be" Celestia said. All the guards were shocked but left anyways.

Meanwhile Luna creeped up to the room to see what caused a comotion. She eavsdropped on Celestia then continued listening.

"So what makes you return Loneshadow?" Celestia asked. "Celestia, I come bearing great news, he who you seek has returned" Loneshadow said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me Loneshadow, I don't think I heard you right" Celestia said. "Ah but you know exactly of whom I speak of, and quite well" Loneshadow said. "Sister I can't believe it either, but Loneshadow never speaks unless it's the truth" Luna barged in.

"Only to be sure, Loneshadow what is the name of the pony you speak of" Celestia asked. "Death Wave" Loneshadow said. "Where does he currently reside?" Celestia asked. "Ponyville, I'm not positive as to where in Ponyville but that is where he is, and he won't leave anytime soon" Loneshadow said.

"Very well, Loneshadow you may have the guest room, for we depart for Ponyville tomorrow morning" Celestia said. "Thank you, your highness" Loneshadow said as he excused himself from the room. "Guards leave him be, he is friend" Celestia said.

The guards backed off the black pegasus. Celestia returned to her quarters. "Sister can you believe it? Death Wave after all these years" Luna said. "Yes Luna, I do find it hard to believe, but I don't think Loneshadow would've ever confronted me without a good reason" Celestia said.

"Good night Celestia" Luna said. "Yes good night little sister" Celestia replied. Then Celestia slid under the covers on her bed. As she drifted to sleep, her memories kicked in.

~Flashback/Dream~

Celestia was crying over her dead father's body. "He never belonged in royalty were his last words. "Celestia what's wrong?" Luna asked as she entered the room. Then she saw her dead father as well.

"Big sister what happened?" Luna asked. "He touched me" Celestia said. "Oh no" Luna said. "I'm sorry for your loss you two but I was wondering if you knew where Death is" a black pegasus asked. "Who are you?" Celestia said. "Loneshadow, Death Wave's advisor and friend" The pegasus replied.

"Well sorry Loneshadow but Death Wave is sealed somewhere I can't find him" Celestia whimpered. "I sense his presence but I don't know where he is still" Loneshadow said. "Wait sensing is a type of magic, how can you do that?" Celestia said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to explain my power, all creatures have magic, they just have to focus it, unicorns and alicorns get it easy they have a horn, other creatures have to focus there magic in other things" Loneshadow said. "All creatures have magic? Wow, so do you use your wings for magic?" Celestia asked.

"No I use my eyes actually" Loneshadow said. "Well that's unique" Celestia said. "Well sure, my detect essence spell led me to you, so I thought you would know where Death Wave" Loneshadow said. "Wait a minute, his essense is... on your body and slighlty in it" Loneshadow continued.

"Well we were dating so maybe it's explainable" Celestia said. "Wait did you mate with him?" Loneshadow said. "Yes I did" Celestia said. "Then you have merged essenses, making two beings with yours and his essenses" Loneshadow said.

"Well I'm off, it was a pleasue to meet you in person Celestia" Loneshadow said. "Likewise Loneshadow, promise me one thing before you leave though" Celestia said. "Oh what is your desire" Loneshadow said. "Come back and tell me when Death Wave returns" Celestia said. "Very well your highness" Loneshadow said. After that he disappeared in thin air.

~Flashback ends~

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

Knock Knock. Somepony was at the door. "Hmm I wonder who that is" Fluttershy said. When she openned the door she saw Death Wave. "Oh why are you here" Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry to trouble you but I haven't found a place to stay for the night, so I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight" Death said.

"Ok you may have the couch" Fluttershy said softly. "Thank you Fluttershy" Death Wave said. With that they both went to there respective places of rest and went to sleep. Death had a nightmare during his sleep though.

Fluttershy heard the twisting and turning and went down to see what the problem was. She saw Death running in circles, in his sleep. She slowly put a hoof in front of him and stopped him. "Death, wake up" Fluttershy whispered in his ear. "Huh what?" Death said as he woke up. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy said.

"No I am not! King Eclispe is chasing me and for no good reason!" Death said. "King Eclipse? Is he the guy that stoned you?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes and he will do it again if he finds me!" Death said. With that he dove behind the couch. "Why are you so afraid of him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well one he has lesser magic than I but I'm not allowed to cast even paralyze on him" Death said. "Why not?" Fluttershy asked. "Celestia won't be happy with me otherwise" Death said.

"Well you just had a bad dream, King Eclipse is nowhere to be found" Fluttershy said. "Well you could've told me earlier" Death said. "I thought I would see if a few rumors were true" Fluttershy said.

"Oh? What do your friends gossip about?" Death asked. "The rumor is that you dated Celestia" Fluttershy said. "Well to satisfy your curiosity, yes but don't tell anypony" Death said. "Why not?" Fluttershy asked. "Big crowds like Celestia too, but I don't like crowds" Death said.

"Well it's late, you should go back to sleep" Fluttershy said. "Very well, thank you for comforting me" Death said. "Ok your welcome" Fluttershy said.

~Early that morning in Ponyville Library~

"Seriously where is Spike?" Twilight said. "Right here Twilight" Spike said as he entered the door. "Where have you been?" Twilight asked. "You were gone all night".

"Well Twilight the inkwell company was out of stock so I waited there until they came up with one, which was until this morning" Spike said. "Ok we still need to send a letter to Celestia" Twilight said. "Yes right on it" Spike said.

"Dear Princess Celestia

There is an alicorn who calls himself Death Wave in Ponyville. I had read a plaque of a statue he was released from that accused him of murder. Can we trust him? Also Fluttershy declared him kind and he gave me a memory as a defensive measure. One thing I can't trust is that he reviewed all of our memories upon meeting us, I don't think he was being respectful of us with this act.

Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle"

"Ok send that to Celestia, Spike" Twilight commanded. " Already done, so you found an alicorn other than Celestia or Luna?" Spike asked. "Yes he had a crimson red mane and a souless black coat, his horn was almost hidden by his mane" Twilight said.

"Sounds like he was hiding it" Spike said. "But why would he hide his horn, Celestia and Luna show great pride in having horns" Twilight said. "Well maybe he doesn't like what it comes with" Spike said. "What do you mean? Magic?" Twilight asked. "No, I think he hates crowds and well how many alicorns do you know?" Spike asked.

"Three other than Death" Twilight said. "Exactly, there so few that a crowd would gather around one, and he hates crowds so it would make sense to hide his horn so none knew he was an alicorn" Spike said. "That does make sense" Twilight said. "Anyhow where is he staying?" Spike asked. "I don't know actually" Twilight said.

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

The sun peaked through the window and it's lightcrept over Death's face. He grunted then got up from an umcomfortable rest. He checked his surroundings and remembered he was in the peaceful house of Fluttershy. His dream the night before left him alert almost until morning. Nightmare's always had lasting effects.

As he lifted himself from the couch he saw a door swaying open. He peaked through the door to see Fluttershy feeding a few critters. Her face was beautiful and her mane flawless. Her features blew Death away, but his loyalty stook on Celestia. Temptation however did damage that loyalty.

"Good morning" Fluttershy said. "Likewise Fluttershy" Death Wave said. "While you were asleep I fed all the animals and got breakfast started" Fluttershy said. "Hmm, looks like you multitask" Death commented. "Yes, most ponies at least give it a try" Fluttershy said.

"Well what's for breakfast?" Death asked. "Muffins, they're almost done" Fluttershy said. "Great" Death said. The two continued to wait for the muffins for the next while.

~Canterlot Castle~

"Carriages ready?" Celestia asked. "Yes" a guard said. " Course check?" Celestia said. "Ponyville mam" the guard said. "Time until arrival?" Celestia said. "20 minutes" the guard said.

"Good everything is as planned. Luna keep the castle running while I'm gone" Celestia said. "Yes big sister" Luna replied. "Loneshadow aren't you coming?" Celestia asked. "I am, but I will return to Ponyville with a teleport spell" Loneshadow said.

"Suit yourself" Celestia said. "See you at Ponyville" Loneshadow replied. He burst into dust after that. "A strange teleportation" Celestia commented. Then her carriage lifted off and flew towards Ponyville.

~Ponyville Square~

Loneshadow jumped out of a fountain. "Town portal is never forgiving" He said shaking his mane. Fluttershy and Death were coming down the street and saw him. "Loneshadow?" Death said questioningly. "Yes Death it is I" Loneshadow said. "Death you know this person?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes he was my advisor way back when" Death said. "How did he remain alive for a thousand years if he is just a pegasus though?" Fluttershy said. "I have magic, my fair mare" Loneshadow said. "What" Fluttershy said slightly astonished. "He has had magic for a long while, he learned to course it through his eyes instead of a horn" Death said.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked. "Everypony has magic, they just have yet to realise it" Loneshadow said. "Anyhow Loneshadow does Celestia know of my return?" Death asked. "She is fully aware my lord" Loneshadow said. "And King Eclipse?" Death asked. "Deceased" Loneshadow said.

"How?" Death asked. "I'll tell you later when less ears stand by" Loneshaod said. "I understand" Death said, his gaze averted to Fluttershy. "I think Twilight will be looking for us, we should head to the library" Fluttershy said. "Agreed, Celestia might check the library first when she arrives" Loneshadow said. With that the three made their way to the library.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

Applejack awoke slightly chilled. Cellars were never too warm. The only thing keeping Applejack warm was the cyan pegasus next to her. She looked down at her lover, her rainbow mane shined in the dark of the cellar they slept in. Slowly those pink eyes opened and glimmered in limited light.

Emerald eyes stared upon Rainbow's face. Caught in lust, she kissed the face that possesed these emerald eyes. The kiss lasted nearly a decade with a war of dominace with tounges. As Rainbow withdrew a string of saliva connected the two. It broke from being too stretched.

Rainbow rose from her resting postion. As did Applejack. Then came time for words. "Dat was the best nap ah eva had" Applejack said. "Same here Aj, we should do that more often" Rainbow said. "Yeah we should, but ah have work today" Applejack said.

"And I have weather control this afternoon, but in the meantime I have break, so I could help around for awhile" Rainbow said. "Ok, this time ya have ta make sure ya got all tha apples out of tha trees" Applejack said. "Oh yeah, bet I could get more trees completley empty than you" Rainbow said. "It's on!" Applejack said. With that the two mares burst into the orchard.

~Ponyville Library~

Knocking was heard from the door. "Who could that be?" Twilight asked. "Maybe Celestia, we did send her a letter" Spike said. "No she would just walk in" Twilight said. Knocking rung through the building again. "Coming" Twilight shouted.

Then she opened the door and saw Celestia standing there. "Spike you were right" Twilight said. "Twilight I got your letter, and I already got the news from another subject of mine" Celestia said. "What? Who else could get a message to you this fast?" Twilight asked.

"Oh he is an old pony, nearly five years younger than I" Celestia said. "Wow who is he?" Twilight asked. "A great magician, and advisor of Death actually" Celestia said. "So he's also an alicorn?" Twilight asked. "No Twilight, he's a pegasus" Celestia replied.

"A PEGASUS? How is that possible? They can't use magic! And they can only live at least sixty years" Twilight said. "This isn't an ordinary pegasus Twilight, he may be younger than I but his grasp of magic is greater than mine exponentially" Celestia said.

"That still isn't possible" Twilight said. "Well maybe he could show you a few things, he does live in Ponyville" Celestia said. "What is his name?" Twilight asked. "Loneshadow" Celestia said. "Loneshadow? He looks to be eighteen, he couldn't possible be near a thousand in age" Twilight said.

"Celestia said he had great magic, even better than hers, I think he uses anti-aging spells" Spike said. "Indeed he does, every twenty years, if he doesn't he would rapidly age to normal" Celestia said. "Hmm well I think someone is at the door" Twilight said. She opened the door and Fluttershy came in with Loneshadow.

"Speak of the devil" Celestia said. "And he shall appear, but I'm not the devil, he is" Loneshadow said. With that Death Wave walked in. Immediatly Death and Celestia locked eyes.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Gotta love 'em. Remember Review or PM's help. Sincerely Xanderiss


	6. Chapter 6

"Could it be?" Celestia said. Death after all these years. "Words right out of my thoughts" Death said. The two walked towards eachother eyes still locked. "Ta da and they completly forgot about us" Loneshadow said. "Loneshadow, silence" Death said.

"Very well" Loneshadow backed off. Soon the alicorns were few hooves away from eachother. Then face to face. "Celestia may I ask, how long have I been gone?" Death asked. "Too long" Celestia replied. "I noticed a currency change in that time" Death said.

"Haha yes, the pound became a more expensive item so we changed to bits" Celestia said. "How fares your sister" Death asked. "Alive and well" Celestia replied. "And those fair lips of yours, do they remain soft?" Death asked. "Why don't you see for yourself" Celestia said. Death closed his eyes and kissed Celestia, and she closed her own eyes.

"So they were dating" Twilight said. "Yes young one, almost since first sight" Loneshadow said. "Wow talk about a fast relationship" Spike said. Then Twilight heard a telepathetic message. 'Please be quiet, our reunion would be better with more silence' Death said.

"Hey guys we should go to my room and leave this couple in peace" Twilight said. "With what Death just told you, I would agree" Loneshadow said. Twilight shot him a confused glance but retired upstairs with him, Fluttershy and Spike.

The alicorns that remained withdrew from their kiss. "Mmm your kisses are still blissful" Celestia said. "And yours heavenly" Death said. "I don't think I could stay here long, usually at this time I have to deal with many subjects, all repeating what they said the previous day" Celestia said.

"Why don't they take it up with the guards or a representative" Death asked. "These are ponies from Canterlot we are talking about, they think high of themselves so they believe I would do something for them that I wouldn't do for others" Celestia said.

"Have you tried nocking them off their high standards? An ironfist might be necessary if they keep up their attitude" Death said. "No an ironfist won't do, they'll just rebel" Celestia said. "Not if I was around" Death said. "Well I'll have to keep you out of politics then" Celestia said.

"I'd be an appraised ruler" Death said. "You'd be a tyrant" Celestia said. "And you could be better?" Death asked. "I bring the sun up every day and I've kept this country functioning for a milenia" Celestia said. "Ok maybe you are better" Death submitted.

"I thought so" Celestia said. Then a pony walked through the front door. "Twilight, you still haven't sent me a copy of that book... you ponies aren't Twilight" Trixie said. "Why of course not, however may I have your name" Death said. "It's the great and powerful Trixie peasant" Trixie said.

"Oh really, I'm the peasant? Have you heard of a mirror?" Death asked. "Well you don't even have magic, so of course you are a peasant" Trixie stated. "Hahahahahahaha, you know nothing of magic young Trixie" Death laughed. "Oh yeah? Take this!" Trixie shouted. Out of her horn came the most complex paralyze spell of Twilight's book. Death laughed harder.

"What you should be paralyzed!" Trixie said. "Well young Trixie, you have just challenged the most powerful mage in the world" Death said. Then Trixie felt all her muscles tense except for her head. She tried moving but couldn't. "What have you done?!" Trixie screamed.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike, and Loneshadow all came down the stairs immidiatly. "What's all the rachet?" Twilight asked. "Trixie here provoked Death" Celestia said. "But he will not do anything destructive to her, right Death" Celestia had put emphasis on not.

"Yes I'll just leave her in body lock" Death said. "No peasant you shall release me at once" Trixie demanded. "Sorry I don't see that happening" Death said. "Hmm Death you could do better than body lock, she is a unicorn" Loneshadow said.

"True but that would take any pride that remained in the haughty mare" Death said. "What are you guys talking about?" Twilight asked. "Dispel magic is my guess" Celestia said. "Indeed, and I believe this mare couldn't live without her magic" Death said.

"I highly doubt you could banish my magic" Trixie said. "Challenge excepted " Death said and released her body lock. Trixie fell instantly. She got back up. Her confused expression after one of intense focus. "Why is my magic not working" Trixie asked.

"Did you not just here what was around? He cast dispel magic on your horn, your primary source of magic" Loneshadow said. Trixie's face lost all color. Her magic was gone? How? She wasn't 'great and powerful' without it. "Please peasant return my magic" Trixie said.

"No, it'll be back" Death said. "When?" Trixie asked. "In a week" Death said. "What!" Trixie shouted. "Now that was just punishing lightly, you could have gone a year without magic" Loneshadow commented. "But it was still harsh for a pony like herself" Celestia said.

"Are you suddgesting I return her magic early?" Death said. "I believe that would serve a better purpose" Celestia said. "I'm not sure if anyone noticed this but Death's horn didn't glow at all when he used his magic" Spike said. "I thought nopony or dragon would notice, hmm your more observant than most ponies dragon" Death said.

"Then how did you use magic if not with your horn?" Twilight asked. "I used my heart, tis the most magical part of a pony" Death said. "In a way like Loneshadow uses his eyes?" Twilight asked. "Sort of, however you could also say it is changeling like" Death said.

"WHAT!" Everypony but Celestia said. "Don't you know how changelings work? They feed off of love, and sometimes use it to fuel magic like I do" Death said. "Wow so it's like Chrysalis and Loneshadow combined" Twilight said. "But who's love did you feed on?" Trixie asked. "She doesn't know yet does she?" Loneshadow asked.

"Know what?" Trixie asked. "Death and Celestia are dating" Loneshadow sighed. "Oh well time is passing and I still don't have that book I ordered" Trixie said. "Oh sorry Trixie, here" Twilight said. A book teleported in front of Trixie.

"Thank you now I will be on my way" Trixie said and left. "Sorry but I'm do for work in mere seconds so I'll be off" Loneshadow said. "It's nearing lunch so I have to feed the animals" Fluttershy said. "What is everypony leaving now?" Spike asked.

"Oh that's right I have to talk to Rarity about something" Twilight said. "And Spike to answer your question, yes everypony is leaving for Celestia and I are headed out" Death said. "Well that was certainly unexpected" Spike said.

~Sugarcube Corner~

"Where's that temporary employee? He was supposed to fix the wall today" Mrs Cake said. "If Pinkie wasn't so hyper I might not be here now" Loneshadow said behind Mrs Cake. "Sweet Celestia! You scared me" Mrs Cake said. "Well where's the wall I'm fixing?" Loneshadow said. "Over there" Mrs Cake said.

"I don't see a broken wall" Loneshadow said. "But it is this wall..." Mrs Cake said. "Why fix what isn't broken?" Loneshadow said. The wall was in perfect condition not a scratch on it. "Wow how did you do that" Mrs Cake asked.

"It was magic I guess you could say" Loneshadow said. "Well here's your fifty bits for fixing the wall" Mrs Cake said. She handed him a bag of bits. "Thank You, I might be here later for something else" Loneshadow said. He left with a grin.

~Canterlot Castle Prison~

"Hey did you hear?" 1st guard asked. "What? Tell me" 2nd Guard said. "Celestia's coltfriend is around" 1st said. "Really, wow he is lucky" 2nd said. Inside the cell they guarded though an eavsdropper listened. "Death Wave? Hmm maybe he would grant me some of his power if I reminded him of who he truely was" The eavsdropper said.

"First I must escape" she said. She transformed into a white unicorn with quite a body. "This will work" The mare said. "Help me! I've been trapped" she said. "Don't worry miss I'll get you out" 1st said. 'Fool' she thought. He opened the door. "Wait that's Chrysalis' cell" 2nd said.

"Too late already open" Chrysalis laughed. Then she cast paralyzing spells and disappeared. "Now to find some assistance" she said. She teleported to Discord's place. "Hey I need your help" Chrysalis said. "Oh the evil changeling needs my help, how hysterical" Discord said.

"Look I know you may act 'changed' but I know it's a bluff" Chrysalis said. "Really? I don't suppose you would do the same thing if pressed with returning to a stone prison" Discord said.

"I know of a pony that can help that has returned" Chrysalis said. "Who? Sombra? He was already kirbed like you were" Discord said. "No a pony that knows... death spells and can cause extinction" Chrysalis said. "Oh no, he can't possibly be back" Discord said. "But he has, Loneshadow said so to Celestia" Chrysalis stated.

"Ok I believe you now but he is probly blinded than if Celestia is with him" Discord said. "Not if we 'convince' him" Chrysalis said. "I'll hear your plan before I make decisions" Discord said. "Very well..."Chrysalis started saying.

Author's Note: Yeah she started saying before she got cut off by an author's note. No good can come from a 'dark side' of Death. Remember to review or follow, it keeps the story going.


	7. Chapter 7

~Sugarcube Corner~

Ding, a bell chimed as customers entered the restraunt/bakery. Mrs Cake looked over the counter to see who it was. She gasped as she gazed upon Celestia and Death Wave. At first she wanted to faint, but she thought for a moment.

That pony could raise her buisness stars to five in one sitting. "Pinkie Pie we have guests" Mrs Cake hollered to the stairs. Didn't tale long for Pinkie to appear. "Hey who's here?(Looks at Celestia) Ohh they're here" Pinkie said.

"Go see what they want" Mrs Cake said. "Ookie doki loki" Pinkie said. She approached the couple with a bounce. "Hey Princess Celestia and stone pony, what can I get for ya?" She asked. "Well for starters my name is Death if you have forgotten and I think Celestia wants a vanila cupcake with red sprinkles and a cherry while I could use a dark choclate cupcake" Death spoke.

"Wow Celestia wants a pretty fancy cupcake, I'll be back" Pinkie said. "You remembered my favorite cupcake?"Celestia asked. "Yes a coltfriend of Celestia that doesn't remember such things isn't worth his credit" Death said.

"How noble of a claim" Celestia said. Pinkie walked over to Mrs Cake and gave her the order. "Uh Pinkie we're out of cherries" Mre Cake said. Pinkie returned to the alicorn couple. "Sorry but we don't have any cherries" Pinkie said.

Death warped a cherry into Pinkies grasp. "Now you do" Death said. "Okay" Pinkie said and returned to Mrs Cake. "Ok Pinkie I'll just take a few minutes" Mrs Cake said. "So how's Loneshadow holding up?" Death asked. "I don't know actually, I just saw him for the first time in a milenia yesterday" Celestia answered.

"Hmm I guess I'll have to ask him on that subject, however I heard of this fowl being known as Nightmare Moon, who was she?" Death asked. "Luna was heartbroken that nopony enjoyed the night so she became the Nightmare Moon that sought to create a never ending night. I imprisoned her in the moon first but then the element bearers release her true self in this era" Celestia said.

"Must've been hard to lock away your sister" Death said. "It was" Celestia said. "I wonder, have the changlings made any apperance while I was gone?" Death asked. "Well actually Chrysalis tried taking over Canterlot" Celestia said. "Hmm and Discord?" Death continued. "He's been reformed" Celestia answered.

"Hmm that's good" Death said. "Indeed" Celestia agreed. Then Pinkie popped up with their cupcakes. "Order up" Pinkie said. "Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Death asked. "Um twenty bits" Pinkie replied. "Ok" Death said and paid her. "Where di you get bits?" Celestia asked. "The other dya some pony was feeling generous" Death lied.

"Ok what actually happened?" Celestia asked. "Blackmail" Death said. "Oh how did you blackmail my subject?" Celestia asked. "He was a theif and lied about keeping that secret of his because he got arrested moments afterwards" Death said. "That wasn't nice of you to treat my subject in such a way but he got what was coming to him" Celestia said.

"Well these cupcakes look delicous, let's eat" Death said. They ate their cupcakes, Celestia really enjoyed hers and left the shop with a five star rating.

~Canterlot Castle~

"So where are they?" Luna asked a guard."They're just gone without a trace" the guard said. "And whose fault is that" Luna asked. "Mine, I fell for Chrysalis's trick" A guard said. His head was hanging low in shame. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will be alright, we just have to tell Celestia" Luna said.

With that Luna sent a letter.

~Fluttershy's cottage~

Fluttershy was feeding her animals and was getting water ready for her plants. She didn't use clouds to rain simply because she was never good at it. Her grade was D for it in high did she know another pony was coming to her house to help.

"Hey is there anything I could help with?" Loneshadow asked. "Wow, you startled me. Umm didn't you have work?" Fluttershy asked. "Well I did but I finished the job early" Loneshadow explained. "Ok well you could water the plants while I feed the animals" Fluttershy said.

"Very well" Loneshadow said. He walked up to a group of plants and summoned an orb of water. Then water came out of it in little streams towards all the different plants. He was done very quickly. "Anything else I could help with?" He asked Fluttershy. "Um you're done with the plants already? Ok you can just help me spread this food amongst the animals" she said.

"Good" He replied. She handed him some food and pointed towards a group of animals. Loneshadow walked to the animals and started feeding them. They didn't feel safe in his presence but they felt slightly better when they saw he had food. He returned to Fluttershy shortly.

"Anything else?" He asked. "Oh you finish quick, um I don't know to be honest, we could hang out" Fluttershy said with an awkward smile. "Ok I've got nothing better to do today" Loneshadow said. Fluttershy sat on her couch. "Well any ideas?" Fluttershy asked. "We could play a game" Loneshadow suggested.

"I don't have the energy for it" Fluttershy said. "How about trading jokes?" Loneshadow asked. "I don't have any jokes" Fluttershy said. "Hmm do you have ideas?" Loneshadow asked. "Not really, but I could use a massage after today's stress" Fluttershy said.

"Very well, where shall I begin?" Loneshadow asked. "Oh you would actually do that?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes I would" Loneshaodw said. "You can start where ever you want" Fluttershy said. "Ok lie on your stomach please" Loneshadow said. "Ok" she said and rolled on her stomach. Loneshadow started rubbing around the pegasus's neck.

"Mmm that feels nice" Fluttershy sighed. Loneshadow continued to rub the neck and then made his way down her back, neading her skin lightly and gently. Her sighs and moans told him he was doing great. Then he stopped and grabbed one of her back hooves and started working with it.

Fluttershy was enjoying this way too much. She felt very warm for some reason. Loneshadow moved to the other hoof. She sighed once more. If he continued for the next twenty minutes she would go wild. Soon he stopped working on her hooves. He moved to her fragile wings.

Fluttershy moaned lustily from the touch to her sensitive wings. She gasped at what she had done. Loneshadow snickered, but continued to stroke her wings. Suddenly with a thump her wings were erect. "Wow wing boners, didn't think you could ever get them Fluttershy" Loneshadow said. "Nether did I" Fluttershy said. Loneshadow continued to work her wings.

Fluttershy decided that she knew what the warm feeling was but she couldn't accept it. Soon Loneshadow finished massaging her, luckily just before twenty minutes was up. "You should come over more often" Fluttershy sighed. "Perhaps, I will think about that" Loneshadow said. The two fell asleep on the couch shortly.

~Ponyvile Skys~

Dashing at the speed faster than sound. Killing clouds as she passed them. Rainbow Dash at work was astonishing to watch. Some times it seemed that she was playing pinball with that clouds. Herself as the pinball. Many ponies watched the rainbow streak as it went from cloud to cloud, granting more sunlight.

After ten seconds the sky was clear. There was a reason Rainbow was the captain of the weather team. After a day of work Rainbow decided to visit her old friend Fluttershy. Within a second she flew dwon to the cottage. She knocked twice. Nopony answered. That was odd. Fluttershy was always home. Rainbow peeped through the window and saw Fluttershy cuddling Loneshadow in her sleep.

She thought well of the scene and flew off. Since Fluttershy was sleeping she figured that she would visit somepony else. Her marefriend had work so she dared not pester her. So she chose to visit the bookworm. She flew to the library at almost unrivaled speeds. Two knocks and this time she got an answer.

"Hey Rainbow what brings you here?" Twilight asked. "I was just looking to hang with one of my friends, Fluttershy was sleeping when I went to her house so I decided to come here" Rainbow said. "Ok Rainbow, come in" Twilight said. Rainbow entered and sat on Twilight's couch.

"So have you gotten any new info on Death?" Rainbow asked. "Yes actually, he was Celestia's coltfriend and his advisor is Loneshadow, a pegasus that can use magic" Twilight said. "Wow a pegasus that can use magic? That sounds awesome" Rainbow said.

"Yes he has a white mane, blue eyes and a black coat" Twilight described. "Wait what is his mane style?" Rainbow asked. "His mane goes down his face just slightly then it dashes into a point in front of his left eye" Twilight continued her description. "That's the guy that Fluttershy was cuddling with in her sleep" Rainbow said.

"Well Celestia claims his powers are greater than her own" Twilight said. "Fluttershy might be in trouble if he's that powerful" Rainbow commented. "But Celestia trusts him greatly" Twilight argued. "Ok, that makes me feel better" Rainbow said.

"Yeah if anything Fluttershy is very safe right now" Twilight said. "Hmm Twilight you said he could use magic right?" Rainbow said. "Yes I do remember saying that" Twilight said. "Do you think he would teach me?" Rainbow asked. "Maybe, you'd have to ask him, Death might know if he would teach you though" Twilight said.

Then a letter zapped into Twilights face. "Wow a letter" Rainbow said. "Yeah and I know its not from Celestia, she is here in town" Twilight said. "Well let's hear what it has to say" Rainbow said. "Ok" Twilight answered.

"Dear Twilight or Celestia,

Chrysalis of the changlings has escaped the Canterlot prison. She may have seduced a guard but we are unsure. Also she took Discord with her where ever she went. I think they plan to use Death for an ancient purpose he used to be for, so make sure they don't get to him. The best of luck is wished upon you all.

~ Luna"

"Wait, 'ancient purpose'? Is Death reformed like Discord was or something?" Rainbow asked. "He may be but I think we need to get this letter to Celestia immediatly" Twilight said. "Yeah, I'd like to know what this bad purpose Death used to have" Rainbow said.

~Sugarcube Corner~

"Death it's getting late, we need to find a place to stay" Celestia said. "I heard this shop also serves as an inn(turns to Pinkie) Pinkie Pie can we stay here for the night?" Death asked.

"Yes sirry we have one available room" Pinkie said. "We'll take it" Celestia said. "Ok, thirty bits a night, plus royal discount is fifteen bits, and senor citizen discount is zero bits, tonight's free" Pinkie said.

"I guess living a thousand years pays off" Death laughed. "Hey for alicorns we're fairly young" Celestia said. "Yeah, yeah whatever" Death said. "Your romm is first on the left" Pinkie said as she pointed down a hall.

The couple went down the hall to their temporary bedroom. Celestia laid down on the bed and Death laid next to her. "It's been awhile since we shared a bed" Celestia said. "Ah yes, and I remember the first time we did" Death said. "That was one heck of a night" Celestia said. "Yes it was" Death said.

~Joint Flashback~

It was nighttime. The star's light only Intensified Celestia's beauty. As for Death, his mane was a brighter red back then and his coat was more of a shiny black. This night in the past is one both remember with much happiness. The night the royalty lost it's virginity.

"Celestia it's getting late, my house is closer than the castle, it would be best if we stayed there" Death said. "But my father would get worried" Celestia argued. "Don't worry about him, I'll explain things tomorrow" Death said. "Ok" Celestia said.

They walked into Death's old house with teenage desires plaging their minds. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the ground" Death offered. "But it will be cold on the bed" Celestia complained. "Then you may also use the blanket" Death said.

"It will still be cold" Celestia said. "Do you have any ideas on how you could stay warm then?" Death asked. "You could cuddle with me in my sleep" Celestia said innocently. "Ok it, remember this is your idea" Death said. They both got in the bed and got real close to eachother.

"I know how we could get even warmer" Death said. "Oh, how so?" Celestia asked. "Just a little fun activity" Death said. He rubbed Celestia's flank. "Ooh, your a bad colt, I'm game" Celesatia said lustfully. "I thought so my pirncess" Death said. Then they kissed. As they infultrated eachothers mouths Death swung above Celestia.

Celestia moaned softly into the kiss. Death worked his tounge all over her mouth. From teeth to opposing tounge he made sure to touch everything in this sacred angel's mouth. Eventually Celestia broke the kiss. "Now let's get this party started" she said.

Death only smiled and proceeded to kiss her neck. She moaned softly as usual and continued to as Death made his way down her body. Eventually she gasped as Death licked her sacred flower. Death only took her gasp as one of pleasure and continued to taste this snack.

She was delicious. Better than any food Death ever had. He needed more of this celestial taste. He dove his tounge deep into the caverns of Celestia. She screamed in pleasure. Nopony had ever treated her this way. It felt very good. But alas her climax wasn't far.

Death's tounge searched the holy cavern continuously until it hit a certain spot that sent shiver up Celestia's spine, causing her to scream. "Death *pant* that feels so good please don't stop*pant*" Celestia panted. Death continued striking that spot, receiving pants and screams from his mare.

However the inevitable hit Celestia shortly after this discovery. Walls constricted around Death's tounge, he had an idea of what was to happen. He opened his maw wider and accepted the rush of this great taste into his mouth. The sheer pleasure of this taste made Death grow hard.

The climax had left Celestia breathless though. She panted heavily. She watched as Death crept up her body then lied next to her. "You taste really good" Death said. Then Celestia had an idea. "Well since you got a taste of me, it is only fair that I taste you "she said.

Then she shifted down towards the seers tower. Little unknown fact was that it dwarfed Big Mac's own easily. "This thing is huge" Celestia said. "Does that scare you?" Death asked. "I'm sorry, I think its supposed to, but it only makes me eager" Celustia said. She brought her mouth down to the giant spear, and licked it's crown. She earned a moan from Death from this act.

Celestia proceeded to lick the shaft very lustily, getting sounds of pleasure from Death. Up and down the tounge went, drenching every inch of the lengthy rod. Soon she stopped licking and started sucking the tip. She earned another moan of pleasure from her colt.

Tonight was blissful for Death. He got to taste something wonderful and the princess just started giving him a blowjob. This was the best day of his life up to date. But it only got better. She was going down only half the shaft for a little bit, but that got boring.

Celestia wanted the whole thing in her mouth. Princesses always got what they wanted. She shoved the thing down her throat with some difficulty but it was worth it. To both of them. Celestia continued her fast pace after a few slow goes to get started.

Death knew he was getting close to his end. Celestia however decided to get him there faster. With one hoof she started to play with his balls while she deepthroated his rod. That did it. Death almost yelled. Streams of seed filled Celestia's stomach, throat, and mouth. There was so much that her face got covered in it as well.

She then rested next to Death. "Your are one heck of a blower Tia" Death said. "And you know how to lick" Celestia replied. "Well there is one act left in this party, are you ready?" Death asked.

"You bet" Celustia said. Death brought his waist down to Celestia's. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Absolutely" Celestia said.

"Ok, this could hurt a lot" Death said. With that he opened the celestial gates and brought his tower to the royal flower. He looked up to Celestia's face for confimation. He got a nod. With that he thrusted halfway in meeting a little resistance. Celestia screamed loudly.

That was extremely painful. That monsterous thing almost literally ripped her apart. Tears ran down her face from the severe pain. "Tia are you alright?" Death asked. "I'm alright, that just hurt a lot is all" Celestia said. Death didn't continue thrusting he just waited for Celestia to tell when dhe was ready.

"Death what's keeping you? Continue" Celestia demanded. "Very well my dear" he said. And he did meet her request as he pulled out and thrusted into her once again. She didn't even wince. Celestia only begged for more. More is what she got.

Death continued thrusting into her, hus pace was accelerating rapidly. Tia was in heaven, this feeling was blissful. She needed more. "Death put the whole thing in! I need more" She screamed.

Death complied. He took the length all the way out. Then thrusted the whole thing into her. That felt real nice is what they both thought. Without a seconds delay Death continued his thrusts into his princess. The end of this session was drawing near, but the two didn't want it to.

Death's thrusts only got faster and harder. The pants from both of them got louder. Eventually Death slammed into Celustia one last time and with a synchronized scream they both released, combining there juices. Death collapsed next to Celestia in the afterglow.

"Death" Celestia said. "Yes Tia?" Death responded. "You were right, I feel much warmer now" Celestia said.

~Flashback end~

"That was a great time" Death said. "Yeah it was" Celestia said. "So would you like to repeat history?" Death asked. " Sure bad colt, I'm game" Celestia said. Lustfully...

Author's Note: What a happy ending to a chapter. Kudos to whoever finds the pun I left it that scene. Other than that remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning struck the youthful face of Fluttershy. Little did her or anypony know that this was Luna's work in Celestia's absence. None the less the glow of the sun brought Fluttershy away from slumber. As she awoke, those charming teal eyes of hers saw that she was cuddling a colt.

Fluttershy was confused at first, but then remembered that she had fallen asleep with him so it didn't feel as awkward. She looked upon the black fur of his face. So peacful was his sleep. Also she noticed how similar his mane was to hers. His mane covered his left eye half way.

She then looked to his cutie mark. A blue diamond, she wondered what it symbolized. Loneshadow let out a quiet yawn and slowly rose. "So are you done observing my body?" He asked. Fluttershy was shocked. "How did you know that I was?" She asked.

"I wasn't asleep" he said. "Oh" Fluttershy said. "Don't worry, I won't take that as a complement, besides Rainbow is probly curious as to who you cuddled with" Loneshadow continued. "Why would she?" Fluttershy asked. "She looked through your window while you slept" Loneshadow said.

"Hmm, we should tell her the truth of the situation" Fluttershy said. "Agreed" Loneshadow said. "But..." Fluttershy started. "But what?" Loneshadow asked. "We could make the misunderstanding the truth" Fluttershy said shyly.

"Rainbow is under the impression that we are dating, so the question is are you asking me out?" Loneshadow asked. "Uhh yes.. no, I don't know" Fluttershy said. "Hahaha, Fluttershy you are fairly amusing but one good massage isn't a good reason to ask somepony out" Loneshadow said.

"But you also helped with the garden and the animals" Fluttershy said. "Yes I did, and that was me being a good friend" Loneshadow said. "And you slept with me on the couch" Fluttershy said. "Fine what answer do you want from me?" Loneshadow asked.

"A yes would be nice" Fluttershy said innocently. "Very well, yes we may date" Loneshadow said. "Yay!" Fluttershy said. She ran up and hugged Loneshadow tightly. He returned the hug. "Lone, I think we should head out" Fluttershy said. "Sure" He said.

~Sugarcube Corner~

Rainbow Dash and Twilight entered the bakery/inn. "Mrs Cake, I have a question for you" Twilight called over the counter. "Yes Twilight? What is it?" Mrs Cake asked. "Would you know where I could find Death and Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Yes they are down the hall, first on the left" Mrs Cake said. "Thanks" Twilight said. She ran to the room and openned the door. She saw Celestia and Death lying in the bed very close to eachother. "Hey it's time to wake up" Rainbow bursted in saying. Element of Loyalty, yes. Element of manners, still working on it.

"Mm what time is it?" Celestia asked. "Its nearly nine" Death said. "Really, I'm late to raise the sun!" Celestia jumped out of the bed. "Tia, somepony already raised the sun" Death said. "I must be really tired, I had completely forgotten that I assigned Luna to that task" Celestia said.

"Yes but Princess Celestia, we got a letter from Luna bearing terrible news" Twilight said. "A letter? Hand it over" Celestia said. Twilight handed her the letter. Celestia began reading the letter. "Well Chrysalis had been trying that for a while, guess it finally worked" Celestia said.

"I'm going to guess that she seduced somepony" Death said. "Yes, a prison guard" Celestia said. "The letter also mentioned Discord" Twilight said. "And his dark side!" Rainbow pointed at Death.

"Dark Side? Everypony has a dark side, it's just a matter of finding it" Celestia said. "Luna seemed worried about it though" Twilight said. "And she has good reason to, you ponies don't know this but Death is the only pony capable of magic that could kill a pony" Celestia said.

"So he is a murderer" Rainbow argued. "Not quite, I call him a royal assassin, but I believe can send his dark side away" Celestia countered. "Tia, I know who I am, it is not a good pony in my evil intentions ether" Death spoke.

"Ha you admit to being a murderer" Rainbow said. "Indeed he may be, but he can control that part of himself" Loneshadow said. He then walked from the hall into the room with Fluttershy. "Hey are you two dating?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow that was random" Twilight said. "What I'm curious" Rainbow said. "Yes, to answer your question we are, but... " Loneshadow said. Fluttershy flat tired him. "And it was a great discovery" Loneshadow added. Fluttershy smiled.

"Hey is it me or is Fluttershy overpowering Loneshadow?" Death asked. "Hahaha, one of th e most powerful mages known, defeated by animal whisperer Fluttershy" Rainbow laughed loudly. Fluttershy shot her the glare of death. "Um I take it back" Rainbow said. Everypony laughed.

"So back on the subject, how does this dark form return?" Twilight asked. "It needs to be provoked and I won't go dark unless I feel unwanted by the world" Death said. "Well hope you don't get depressed" Fluttershy said. "Yes being happy is a thing that would make him remain kind" Celestia said.

"Oh I just remembered, Loneshadow you can use magic right?" Rainbow asked. "Yes I can, why do you ask?" Loneshadow asked. "Can you teach me?" Rainbow asked. "Sure, however you may find it difficult" Loneshadow said. "Oh can you teach me as well? Magic would be very helpful around the cottage" Fluttershy said.

"I might as well start a school" Loneshadow said. "Hey you revealed your powers so it's your fault" Death said. "I know" Loneshadow said. "Come on Lone, let's head back to the cottage" Fluttershy said. "Ok, Rainbow Dash lessons start tomorrow for you" Loneshadow said. "Awesome" Rainbow said. With that Loneshadow was almost dragged by Fluttershy.

"So does that mean you will have magic soon Rainbow?" Twilight asked. "You bet! Then I will be even more awesome!" Rainbow said. "Don't get cocky, I'm pretty sure Loneshadow had to spend every second of his life from age five to twenty to even get a slight grasp of magic, nevermind mastery" Death said.

"So it will take me a while, I will have magic" Rainbow said. "Yes but you have no horn so it will be harder to learn" Celestia said. "Well I have to get going, I haven't seen Applejack since yesterday" Rainbow said. "See you later Rainbow" Twilight said.

Rainbow left with a dash. "I better get going as well, I closed the library to give you both news on the letter" Twilight said. With that she left. "Once again we have our peace" Death said. "Yes, today we return to Canterlot though, I still have my duties there as a ruler of Equestria" Celestia said. "I will go with you" Death said.

"Yes indeed you will, Canterlot Castle is the safest place for considering Chrysalis thinks you're here" Celestia said. "She does, and will continue to until further notice" Death said. "Then off we shall go" Celestia said. And off they went.

~Rarity's Boutique~

Rarity was once again sewing. She was consentrating with great effort. This dress will be perfect. By the power of Rarity it will. Then a hoof gently caressed Rarity's cutie mark.

She stopped sewing. "I already told, I'm not interested" Rarity said. She thought it was a colt from earlier that asked how much it was to fuck her. Idiot. "Sorry to disapoint, but I'm not the pony you think I am" the owner of the hoof replied.

Rarity recognized that voice. She turned her head slightly. It was a lavender hoof on her flank. That voice was also feminine. "Twilight, I didn't think you were so bold" Rarity said. "Thought I might go for a different approach" Twilight replied.

"Well I like this newfound bravery" Rarity said. "I thought you would, what are you working on?" Twilight asked. "Oh this? Its just an order I got from a pony down the road, its due to be finished by this Friday" Rarity replied. "Well I will just watch from over there" Twilight said.

'Crap!' Rarity thought. If she screwed up this dress then Twilight would think she was a failure. "Ok, piece of cake" Rarity said. She picked up where she left off, with some added haste.

The sewing machine thumped loudly as it bonded the fabrices together with thread. Sweat beaded on the mare's forehead from the intense sewing. Using her magic she picked up a handkerchief and swabbed her forehead while she was sewing.

Finally she got to the end of the creation, the dress was beautiful and Rarity was breathless. Not by the beauty though. She was exhausted from the stress of an audience. "That dress looks nice Rarity" Twilight said. "Yeah it does" Rarity said.

"So do you have anything else to do?" Twilight asked. "Not really my dear, ponies don't come to me daily for these things" Rarity said. "Well then would you like to have some fun?" Twilight asked. "Oh yeah darling" Rarity said. Twilight smiled.

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

"So Lone, how do you use magic" Fluttershy asked. "You're acting a little hasty but I'll comply. I focus magic in my eyes so I can use it" Loneshadow said. "I have to focus in my eyes?" Fluttershy asked. "Not necessarily, unicorns obliviously focus in there horns, but otherwise it is different amongst different ponies" Loneshadow said.

"Ok then where should I focus?" Fluttershy asked. "Hmm let me check (looks up and down her body) I think your eyes would be the most magical" Loneshadow said. "Ok what spell should I try?" Fluttershy asked. "First of all you have to focus your magic" Loneshadow said.

"Ok" Fluttershy said. The area around Fluttershy's eyes began to glow teal. "You got it" Loneshadow encouraged. Then she stopped. "Now what?" Fluttershy asked. "Next we start simple, like levitating objects" Loneshadow said.

"How do I do that?" Fluttershy asked."It's real simple, just apply your magic to something you want to lift with your eyes" Loneshadow said. "What item shall I lift?" Fluttershy asked. "You should start with something like a pebble" Loneshadow suggested.

"Hmm" Fluttershy said. She then looked to Angel. Her eyes glowed but nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" She asked. "Well what did you try lifting?" Loneshadow asked "Angel" Fluttershy said. "Well you didn't think about lifting him but.." Loneshadow said.

"What did I do?" Fluttershy asked. "You paralyzed him, and did so quite powerfully" Loneshdow said. "Oh no, what do I do?" Fluttershy asked. "Cast dispell, to do so you just focus on removing magic from him" Loneshadow said. "Ok I'll try" Fluttershy said. She looked at Angel again.

Her eyes glowed and she looked at Angel. After a second he could move again. Then he was lifted into the air. Fluttershy then put him back down and her eyes stopped glowing. "I did it!" Fluttershy said excitedly. "Bravo Fluttershy, you've done well. Not only did you levitate something but you performed two almost master level spells" Loneshadow said.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked. "Indeed, I daresay you have a strong grasp of magic, maybe stronger than mine" Loneshadow said. "Lone I'm not that powerful yet" Fluttershy said with a blush. "Well just keep practicing those three spells and I'll teach you some more" Loneshadow said.

Fluttershy's eyes glowed again. Then Loneshadow was lifted then dropped right next to her. "That's fun" Fluttershy said. "Hmm, maybe you would like a summoning spell" Loneshadow said. "That would be nice" Fluttershy said.

"Okay first you focus your magic, then think of what you want to summon, after that focus on where you want the thing summoned" Loneshadow said. "Can you show this to me before I try?" Fluttershy asked. "Very well since you asked. Loneshadow walked outside. Fluttershy was wondering what he was doing, but then she felt off. She blinked and found herself outside next to Loneshadow.

"Wow did you just summon me?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes I did Shy" Loneshadow said. "Wow that was neat" Fluttershy said. Her eyes glowed, then instantly Angel appeared next to her. "Well done Shy" Loneshadow said.

"This magic thing is actually easy" Fluttershy said. "It may seem that way now but as you start learning advanced spells you may find it difficult" Loneshadow countered. "Well yeah, that happens with everything" Fluttershy said. "I believe that is good amount of spells for now" Loneshadow said.

"What now then?" Fluttershy said. "I don't know Shy, maybe a quick rest or something" Loneshadow said. "I think another massage would be nice" Fluttershy said. "Very well, hope you don't make a habit of asking for these" Loneshadow said.

Fluttershy lied on her couch and looked to Loneshadow. Soon those gentle black hooves of his would be caressing her body with a graceful touch. Loneshadow approached the relaxing mare. He scanned up and down her body. Those teal eyes were mezmerizing. Time for some fun.

Loneshadow placed his hooves around Fluttershy's neck. He began rubbing gently. Fluttershy moaned from the pleasure. Those hooves were way too good at their job. Loneshadow slowly progressed to her low shoulders. With circular motions he pleased the muscles.

Moans came from Fluttershy with the massage. Loneshadow started making his way down her back. Then an idea struck him. He continued to get sighs from Fluttershy, but he progressed even lower.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as Loneshadow started rubbing her flanks. This was a new part of the massage. Fluttershy blushed feverishly from this sensual touch. Loneshadow was slighty amused with the squeck she had made.

"If you don't want this I'll stop" Loneshadow said. "Please..don't stop" Fluttershy moaned. The ecstacy had gone to her head. Loneshadow continued his actions on her butt. Eventually he moved to her back hooves, he would be back to the other part of her body later.

Loneshadow rubbed Fluttershy's hooves briefly before he went to the wings. They went erect to the touch once again. Loneshadow just smirked and contiued rubbing the wings. Fluttershy's moans were increasing in volume with the physical contact.

Loneshadow finally stopped touching the wings, but returned to the butterfly clad flanks. Fluttershy blushed once again, and her tounge rolled out of her mouth with some lust. She looked back to Loneshadow, and had a thought of her own.

Fluttershy's eyes glowed and so did Loneshadow's little buddy. "Wow Fluttershy! What are you doing?" Loneshadow asked. Then Loneshadow felt a surge of pleasure go through him. "I'm just having a little fun" Fluttershy said innocently. "That feels great, when did you learn that magic?" Loneshadow said.

"I just thought of how you tought me and thought of how it would work" Fluttershy said. "Well this massage isn't over yet" Loneshadow said. One of his hooves dropped from her flank and rubbed her marehood. Her blush darkened.

"Ahh, that feels so good" Fluttershy moaned. "It will only get better" Loneshadow said. His hoof entered her entrance just slightly. Upon entry, Loneshadow's hoof got a little wet, but continued to rub. This got more moans out of Fluttershy. Then Lone took his hoof out and gave it a lick.

Very sweet, a hint of saltiness, and some fruitiness to top it off. Loneshadow decided he need more of this exotice taste. He lowered his head down to meet with the orifice and gave it a lick. Fluttershy squelled at the touch. However her moans once again took over.

Lone needed more though. He put his other hoof back on her flank and dove in. Lone ate that pussy like there was no tomorrow. Fluttershy's moans turned into pants and gasps. Finally Loneshadow had his taste quenched but not his lust.

"Ready for the grand finally?" Loneshadow asked Fluttershy. "You mean that wasn't the end?" She asked. "Nope" Loneshadow replied. "Ok I would like to feel what you have planned. "Very well, it may hurt but it will be heavenly by the end" Loneshadow said.

He brought his pelvis to he butt and rubbed the tip of his tower against Fluttershy's flower. Fluttershy's eyes widened from this touch. He was going to penetrate her. "Oh Lone, don't be so hestitant" Fluttershy said. Lone complied and thrusted into Fluttershy.

The force was great and the fact that Fluttershy still had her virginity made it very painful. Fluttershy screamed in agony from this violent entry. "Shy are you alright" Loneshadow asked. "No I'm not, but I will be if you continue" Fluttershy said.

Loneshadow nodded and continued pumping in and out of her. His pace was very slow though which came with no pleasure. "Uh Lone could you go harder?" Fluttershy asked. She had recovered but this didn't feel any good at this pace. Lone complied.

Fluttershy's body rocked as he pounded into her. This was more like it. The slamming probly shook the entire house. With each thrust Lone had put the couch closer to a wall. Eventually the couch hit the wall and it started to get a dent.

This pounding left Fluttershy with great joy. Her flank had turned slightly pinkish from the repeated harch thrusts. Fluttershy's end was coming close at a syncronized pace with Loneshadow's. With an even harder five thrusts, Loneshadow blew his load into Fluttershy as she released on him.

However, Fluttershy wasn't done. Lone sat down on the couch and Fluttershy jumped right on his lap, her back still facing him. "Still have some energy left after that?" Loneshadow asked. "Oh yeah! That is definately not the end" Fluttershy cheered. She raised herself then dropped herself on his cock.

But, the tower didn't enter dripping marehood, it entered elsewhere. Fluttershy squeked at the anal penetration, but she brought that upon herself. Without a second to spare, Loneshadow began thrusting into the forbidden entrance.

"Gee I didn't think you wanted anal Shy" Loneshadow said. "I did it on accident... but it feels soo good" Fluttershy said. She bounced up and down on his cock while Lone thrusted. With each collision of pelvis and ass, Fluttershy moaned deeply.

Pleasure was driving Fluttershy more wild than she already was. Her bouncing became extremely rapid and her moans became more animal like. Loneshadow's end however was seconds away. With a mere three finishing thrusts Loneshadow finished filling Fluttershy's abnomin. The two panted in the end, both very tired from the experiance.

"Shy, on second thought, you may ask for a massage daily" Loneshadow panted. "Ooh, I may take you up on that offer" Fluttershy said. With that they drifted to sleep.

Little did they know, they had a watcher. "Discord, Death isn't the only one that was still alive" Chrysalis said. "Who else has caused you interest?" Discord asked. "Loneshadow, is also still around" Chrysalis said. "Him? The magical pegasus? HAHAHAHA, has his name states, he was just a mere shadow of Death" Discord.

"He was much more than Death's shadow!" Chrysalis yelled. "Now now Chrysalis, just because he was going to be your king doesn't make him worth a cent" Discord said. He was slammed against a tree with brutal magic and met with an angered gaze.

"He was the only pony I ever loved. Death has gone to Canterlot to remain with Celestia, you go to him, I will stay here and try to retake what I had lost" Chrysalis said. "I know changelings never have true feelings for other ponies so you are lying" Discord said.

"But I loved him with all my heart, he is the only stallion that could be my king" Chrysalis sobbed. "Don't start crying now Chrysalis! Have you become weak?" Discord said. "I will become weak if that's what he wants" Chrysalis sniffled. "Fine take your damned husband and let's get out of here" Discord said.

"Good" Chrysalis said.

**Author's Note**:_ I haven't decided which story should be my main priority on this site, (High School Rainbow Style, or Stallion of Two Sides). I will be putting up a poll for one of the two, vote if you have a preference. Reviews bring haste to the stories that receive them._


	9. Chapter 9

Daylight crept through tree leaves to a sleeping changeling. She grimaced from the holy substance's attempt to awaken her. One of her wings lifted to cover her face. Her own plans failed her though because she woke up anyways.

Chrysalis rose from her rest and looked around. The forest was quite thick here so her and Discord were able to sleep here for the night. However Discord was nowhere to be found. 'Must've left already' Chrysalis thought.

Chrysalis thought on what she should do today. It wasn't a hard decision though. She soon shapeshifted. Her horn hid, and she became a dark blue pegasus, her mane was black. Also her eyes were green. "This will fool everypony" she said to herself.

Then she flew off to Ponyville to complete her mission. When she got there, Chrysalis saw Loneshadow and Fluttershy walking down the street together. Memories flooded Chrysalis from her days with Loneshadow.

~Flashback~

It was early morning in old Canterlot. Eclipse had just raised the sun. It was a special day then. Chrysalis had just reached age sixteen. Her fellow changelings had celebrated with her but she had somepony else she wanted to see that day. Her shadow.

She walked down an alleyway and saw him, the shadow. The black pegasus had a bright smile on him. His cutie mark was a blue diamond, like Twilight's mark, it represented magic. Although it actually hid a different cutie mark for the blue one was a fake.

The real cutie mark was a scythe, to represent his devotion to Death, back when even Loneshadow had no control of his dark side. But nonetheless, the pegasus came up and hugged his changeling marefriend.

"So what would you like birthday mare" Loneshadow said. "I don't know to be honest" Chrysalis said. "Shall a kiss suffice?" Loneshadow asked. "I don't know, why don't you see and find out" Chrysalis dared him.

Loneshadow then kissed Chrysalis. Charmed by this moment, she closed her eyes and loosened her lips. When she did, Loneshadow pressed his tongue through her lips. Eventually Loneshadow withdrew. "So how was that?" Loneshadow asked.

"That was wonderful" Chrysalis said. "It's not the only thing I could give to you my little changeling" Loneshadow said. "What are you getting at?" Chrysalis asked. "A magical experience, you'll feel even more powerful afterwards" Loneshadow said.

"Ok my Shadow, let's have this magic you speak of" Chrysalis said. "We'll need some privacy Chrys" Loneshadow said. Chrysalis blushed. "So that's what you mean. Very well we can go to my apartment I have here" Chrysalis said. "Lead the way Chrys" Loneshadow said.

They approached the apartments and stopped at the seventh one. "Mares first" Loneshadow said. "Very well casanova" Chrysalis said. They entered the apartment quietly. As Loneshadow entered he took Chrysalis and kissed her.

The kiss was brief. "So are you ready for some fun?" Loneshadow asked. "Yes I am, come at me Shadow" Chrysalis said. Loneshadow tackled Chrysalis onto the bed. They locked into a kiss once again. A war raged in their mouths whilst they lay there on that bed. Chrysalis only withdrew when her inner thigh was poked. She looked down and saw it, her shadow's tool.

"Didn't take you long to get excited" Chrysalis giggled. "Same with you" Loneshadow said. Her lower lips were slightly swollen and very damp. "Shall we proceed?" Loneshadow asked. "With pleasure" Chrysalis said.

With that Loneshadow thrusted into the changeling. Superior might ripped Chrysalis's womb wide open. She screamed with great volume. The pain was immense. Loneshadow paused for the brief moment. His and her virginities were lost in this act.

When Chrysalis caught her breath she looked to Loneshadow for more, only getting what she wanted. Loneshadow proceeded to thrust into her with new will. Pain was a thing of the past for overwhelming pleasure hit Chrysalis.

With each thrust Chrysalis gained more and more power. The love coming off Loneshadow was infinite of course but much more potent than anypony else. Chrysalis released moans with the thrusts. Her end was coming closer by the second.

Loneshadow however didn't absorb love the way Chrysalis did so he was running out of breath with greater haste than her. His end was on track with hers though. Within ten more thrusts, each of more power, they ended. A mixture of fluids was left inside Chrysalis, and started to drain when it was unplugged.

"You know what Shadow, that was the best gift ever" Chrysalis panted. "Only queens deserve such gifts so I thought it was fitting" Loneshadow said. They slept after a brief conversation, for the two lovers would be split soon.

~Flashback ends~

"So now he's with another pegasus" Chrysalis said. "Maybe if he knew I still exsisted he would love me again" she continued. Chrysalis made her way over to Sugarcube Corner, she had a plan.

When she got there she gave Mrs. Cake a note. "What's this?" She asked. "Nothing much, just give it to Loneshadow when he comes by here later" Chrysalis said. With that she left.

~Canterlot~

Discord was rather pissed with Chrysalis's decision. Why did she absolutely need Loneshadow? He was worthless compared to Death! Discord knew of the bond they had but still, Loneshadow has moved on quite obviously. If anything he'll turn Chrysalis into a 'good' pony.

However the thought that didn't cross Discords mind was that Loneshadow might be able to help recruit Death back into his original state. But that didn't matter. Discord was about to head for the Crystal Empire, he figured one of Death's other confidents was there. King Sombra.

With a snap, Discord teleported there. He looked around until he sensed a dark magic underneath the city. He knew of a pony that could do that. With a little madness, Discord slithered through the ground to this source. He found a dark crystal with a unicorn circling it. "Quite tragic to find a king this low" Discord taunted.

"It's better than a stone statue for a prison" Sombra fought back. "Touchy, would you like to reclaim your city? Or empire perhaps?" Discord asked. "Yes but what do you have that could help?" Sombra said bitterly. "Oh nothing much, just the knowledge of Death Wave's whereabouts" Discord said.

"But he was banished by Eclipse" Sombra argued. "Now, now, did the royals ever make it impossible to return? I certainly came back" Discord said. "True, anypony else?" Sombra asked. "Well Chrysalis is trying to recruit Loneshadow, but I think that's pointless" Discord said.

"Fool, Loneshadow is vital in recruiting Death, he holds the same bloodline as Death and furthermore Death may have him hiding something" Sombra scolded. "Wait the two are brothers? That's shocking" Discord said. "Yes nopony knew but they and I, also I believe we could get an informant inside the Canterlot Castle" Sombra said.

"Who would that be?" Discord asked. "Nightmare Moon, but you could call her Luna" Sombra said. "It's sounds like we're going to have a party" Discord said. "Maybe, only if you promise not to do anything stupid" Sombra said. "I love parties" Discord said. Sombra just face hoofed.

~Sugarcube Corner~

Loneshadow and Fluttershy walked in. "So before I order anything, what would you like?" Loneshadow asked Fluttershy. "A strawberry cupcake would be nice" Fluttershy said. "Strawberry it is" Loneshadow said.

He went up to the counter. "One strawberry cupcake and one chocolate cupcake please" Loneshadow said. "Very well that'll be five bits" Mrs Cake said. "Thank You" Loneshadow said. "Your welcome" Mrs Cake said. She slipped a note in a bag with there cupcakes.

Loneshadow went to his and Fluttershy's table and handed her a cupcake. Then he noticed the note. "What's this" He said. "I don't know Lone" Fluttershy said. Loneshadow opened up the folded note. On it he read to himself.

To Loneshadow, A dear old friend of yours will meet you at the Everfree forest where you first met her. Your hint on who she is, is a memory of the best sixteenth birthday ever. Love Your old friend.

"Hmm I have to go Shy" Loneshadow said. "Why?" Fluttershy asked. "There is somepony I need to talk to, don't worry I'll be back" Loneshadow said. With that he left. Fluttershy was outright curious as to what he was up to. She left shortly after in pursuit.

~Everfree Forest~

Loneshadow knew Fluttershy would follow him, so he made a clone go to a different part of the forest. He walked to a great sized tree. He looked at it's base where he first met a certain changeling that injured when they met.

"So you do remember me?" Chrysalis said. "Indeed, who else did I give my virginity to as a birthday gift?" Loneshadow said. "Haha, that was your idea" Chrysalis said. "Yes I know, I heard you tried taking over Canterlot last year, and that it didn't go well" Loneshadow said.

"True, and I did lose my army because of that but now I have the beginning of an alliance" Chrysalis said. "And who makes up this alliance?" Loneshadow asked. "Nopony special, Discord, Sombra, and myself. However we plan on recruiting Death, and I plan on recruiting you" Chrysalis said.

"That depends, what does this wonder team want to do?" Loneshadow asked. "Well taking over the world is one thing" Chrysalis said. "Sorry, I don't have any desire to help such a vile plan.

Fluttershy was walking through the forest. She didn't like how Loneshadow had tricked her. She kept walking until she saw him, and Chrysalis. "He came to see her?" Fluttershy whispered. "You won't? Not even for this pretty face?" Chrysalis said.

"No I won't and in doing so neither will Death" Loneshadow said. "And why not?" Chrysalis asked. "Death won't join your cause because his changes are bonded with my own, he won't change sides unless I do" Loneshadow said.

"Why would you tell a potential enemy this?" Chrysalis asked. "Because, you were never my enemy, and never will be Chrys" Loneshadow said. "What? Loneshadow was friends with Chrysalis?" Fluttershy whispered to herself.

"Yes eavesdropper, and I find it rude for you to come in unannounced" Loneshadow said. Fluttershy came out of her hiding spot. "How did you know I was there?" Fluttershy asked. "I could sense your presence" Loneshadow said.

"He's telling the truth, he bonded with you when you two got intimate, he can sense anyone who has bonded with him" Chrysalis said. "So has he bonded with anyone else?" Fluttershy asked. "If this your way of asking if I cheated on you that answer is no but I have bonded with two ponies other than you" Loneshadow said.

"I take it you bonded with Death" Chrysalis said. "Yes" Loneshadow answered. "Wait who's the third?" Fluttershy asked. "Standing right here shorty" Chrysalis said. Fluttershy dropped her jaw. "Fluttershy, it has been almost a thousand years ago when I bonded with Chrysalis and sadly it can't be severed" Loneshadow said.

"So you completely left her all alone for all these years?" Fluttershy asked. "Almost 950 years actually" Loneshadow said. Fluttershy went up and smacked Loneshadow. "You jerk! How could you drop somepony like that? I mean it's Chrysalis an evil changeling but she may have been kind before you crushed her!" Fluttershy yelled.

The area went dead silent. Fluttershy never yelled. "Fluttershy..." Loneshadow started. "Don't talk to me" Fluttershy said as she ran off. Loneshadow pursued her with Chrysalis feeling odd. "Did she just... that was odd" Chrysalis said. With that she teleported somewhere.

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

"I can't believe him! I mean it was not even me he did it to but still!" Fluttershy said. "Why did you argue in my favor?" Chrysalis asked. "Wow, I didn't feel that it was right what he did even if you are evil" Fluttershy said.

"You don't understand young pegasus, Loneshadow left due to an exile Celestia put on him, she was so upset at the time" Chrysalis explained. "Why was she upset?" Fluttershy asked. "Celestia's father had died and her sister turned to Nightmare Moon, and Loneshadow supported Moon actually" Chrysalis said.

"Why did he do that?" Fluttershy was confused. "He saw that Celestia was broken and thought if he got up high enough in the nightmare armies that he would be able to talk Moon down but Celestia interpreted it wrong" Chrysalis said.

"Hmm that's sad" Fluttershy said. "Not only that but I myself held a grudge on Tia ever since" Chrysalis concluded. Fluttershy hugged Chrysalis. "Um this is odd" Chrysalis said. "I just feel terrible right now" Fluttershy said. Chrysalis just sighed and hugged back. This was odd.

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry if this chapter was a little awkward. Pinkie needs a significant other and I can't think of one. If anyone wants their OC in this story, it has to be somepony to date Pinkie. In a review or PM tell me the name and personality as well as physical appearance and he/she may appear in this story in chapter 10 or 11. Until further notice, farewell and remember reviews._


	10. Chapter 10

~Sweet Apple Acres~

Rainbow was pacing back and forth. She seemed rather confused and slightly aggravated. "Rainbow, why are ya angry?" Applejack asked. "Because Celestia's an idiot! Did you not hear?" Rainbow bursted.

"Our princess ain't an idiot, explain yerself Rainbow" Applejack demanded. "A letter reached Twilight yesterday and it mentioned that Death was dark, he also admitted to it to!" Rainbow huffed.

"But is he dark now Rainbow?" Applejack reasoned. "But.." Rainbow argued. "But what Rainbow? Tell me one thing he has don' wrong" Applejack said. "Nothing Apples, nothing at all" Rainbow said. Her head was down in shame.

"But it don' hurt ta keep an eye on him jus in case" Applejack said. "Yeah but he is not here anymore, Death went to Canterlot with Celestia" Rainbow said.

"Then Celestia is watchin' him" Applejack said. "You're right" Rainbow said. "An' besides there are other thangs we need ta worry 'bout" Applejack said. She gave Rainbow a seductive wink. "Oh really? That is true, we things to worry about" Rainbow repeated. Then the two left for the cellar...

~Crystal Empire Sewers~

"Ok here's what we'll do" Sombra said. "You will go into the Canterlot castle and drive the place into utter chaos, then I will find Luna and kidnap her" Sombra said. "Once we have her what will we do?" Discord asked. "We either enchant her with spells or talk her into being Nightmare" Sombra said.

"I think this plan will work" Discord said. "Well no shit, I thought it out" Sombra said. "You might want some anti magic though, Luna has powerful magic" Discord warned. "I have trained with Death and Shadow, I think I'm fine" Sombra said. "Then let's go" Discord said. With that they warped.

~Canterlot Castle~

"Where to start?" Discord asked himself. Sombra has threw him in there to make a big distraction. "Classics first" Discord said aloud. He turned the floor to ice, made cotton candy clouds in the castle and the walls made of bumpers in a pinball machine.

"This will do for now" Discord said. Sombra rushed in and saw the disaster before him. "I was expecting worse, but he isn't a violent spirit" Sombra said. "Halt you are trespassing" A guard said as he rushed towards Sombra. Sombra side stepped and the guard slid and hit one of the walls.

Afterwards the guard was flung from wall to wall. "Genius" Sombra said. He walked to the throne room and saw two alicorns. "Greetings Luna and Celestia, what a surprise" Sombra said.

"Quite indeed, you and Discord never got along" Celestia said. "His methods are bizarre but I can work with him" Sombra said. "Yes Sombra but can you work against your master?" A voice rang from above.

"I recognize that voice, Death do you stand here?" Sombra asked. Death swooped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Sombra. "Yes my confident, however I think you are working versus myself" Death said.

"Sorry if I forgot to tell you but Death is here in Canterlot" Discord said. "I see that" Sombra said. "I arrest you both" Death said. "That's where you're wrong" Sombra said. The room went pitch black.

Within a second lights were back on. Luna however was gone. "Where's Luna!" Celestia said. "I think Sombra took her" Death said. "Where did he take her?" Celestia asked. "Probly in hiding" Death said. "We must find them. Now" Celestia commanded.

With that the two left the castle.

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

Loneshadow was walking up to the door when he saw something through the window. Chrysalis was hugging Fluttershy. He smiled at the sight and knocked on the door. It was opened with magic. "Come in Lone" Fluttershy said.

"And how did you know it was I ?" Loneshadow asked. "Your magic was recognizable" Fluttershy said. "Now I didn't teach you that yet, Chrysalis did you teach her?" Loneshadow asked. "Yes Shadow, I taught her how to sense others and some other spells" Chrysalis said.

"So I take it you hate me Shy?" Loneshadow asked. "No I'm just very confused, all this information all at once" Fluttershy said. "Also I believe we have come to an agreement" Chrysalis said. "And what's that?" Loneshadow asked.

"We share you" They both said in unison. "But should you show more care to one over the other we will be greatly angered" Chrysalis said. "And we'll both dump you, alright?" Fluttershy finished. "Well then, this is more than I expected" Loneshadow said.

"That would make sense, and I believe Chrys will be on her best behavior, right?" Fluttershy looked to Chrysalis. "Yes, and I will help a better cause than originally intended" Chrysalis said.

"I thought I was going to be torn between two mares but since you two get along it should be fine" Loneshadow said. They all got in a group hug. "And because I think you two have just recently met, you two should go out" Loneshadow said.

"What?" Fluttershy asked. "Don't worry Shy, lesbians are actually common in Equestria" Chrysalis said. "Like your friends, four of them I know to be lesbian, the fifth though, I think she's bi" Loneshadow said. "So where to Chrissy?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, um maybe Sugarcube Corner" Chrysalis said. "Very well let's be on are way" Fluttershy said. They left Loneshadow in the cottage by himself. "Perhaps I could cook something for their return" Loneshadow said. He went to the kitchen and saw Sombra standing there.

"Surprise Shadow" Sombra said. "Oh hey how are you?" Loneshadow asked. "Not bad royal assassin, Shadowkill, you should go by your real name" Sombra said. "I abandoned that title long ago, I will not reclaim it" Loneshadow said. "Oh but you will for your queen Nightmare Moon demands it" Sombra said.

"You tainted Luna? You sick bastard!" Loneshadow said. Discord came up behind Loneshadow and pinned him to the floor. "Discord let go now!" Loneshadow said. "No" Discord said. Sombra punched Loneshadow in the face.

"Come on Shadowkill, rise in your true state" Sombra said. Loneshadow's eyes started turning red. "I said release me" Loneshadow said. "Not until you return to us" Sombra said. He punched Loneshadow again. That was it.

A burst of black aura sent Sombra and Discord through the walls. When Sombra looked to the pegasus he saw a devilish thing. A pegasus with dragon wings, red dragon eyes, and a pitch black mane with black scales on the body. "Sombra, its been too long" The dark pony thing said. "Indeed Shadowkill, too long" Sombra smiled.

~With Death and Celestia~

Death stumbled and collapsed. "Death are you alright?" Celestia asked. "No I'm not, Shadowkill is back" Death said. Celestia looked mortified. "How?" She asked. "I don't know but I fear that I should hide, if anything I don't want to end up like Loneshadow" Death said.

"I don't want to kill him, is there a way to bring him back?" Celestia said. "Yes but it will be near impossible, we need to find him first though" Death said. With that they left.

~Sugarcube Corner~

Fluttershy and Chrysalis entered together. Everypony shot glances or glares at the changeling. She showed depression but Fluttershy smiled at her to keep her smiling. "Mrs Cake, we'll take two heart cupcakes" Fluttershy said. "Ok, since it's you there on the house" Mrs Cake said.

"Thanks" Fluttershy said. Chrys and Shy walked to a table still getting glares. "Shy I don't think they like me" Chrysalis said. "Don't worry about it, you have me and Lone, everything will be alright" Fluttershy said. "Do I smell a three way couple?" Pinkie said as she popped out of the ceiling.

"No not really" Chrysalis said. "Yes you do Pinkie" Fluttershy said. Everypony gasped. "Cool! What's it like? I bet it's fun." Pinkie said "I don't quite know yet but I think it will be great" Fluttershy said. "It may, or it could end in misery" Chrysalis said.

"What makes you so negative?" Pinkie asked. "I'm just slightly nervous" Chrysalis said. "I could change that" Fluttershy said. She leaned over the table and kissed Chrysalis on the lips. Everypony gasped again. "Wowza, lesbian action!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, let them be, I think they would do better without your bursts" Mrs Cake said. "You know Shy, I feel better now, thanks for the kiss" Chrysalis said. Fluttershy lean next to Chrysalis's ear. "There's more where that came from at the cottage" Shy whispered.

"I'll take you up on that offer" Chrysalis said. Then the two left Sugarcube Corner. "I wish I had a special somepony" Pinkie said. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure somepony will leave a review about that" Mrs Cake said. "Really? Awesome!" Pinkie said.

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

"What happened here?" Fluttershy asked. She saw burn marks and holes in the kitchen walls. "This isn't good Shy, we need to leave now" Chrysalis said. "Why? What is going on?" Fluttershy asked. "Loneshadow has been corrupted" Chrysalis said.

"How do you know?" Fluttershy asked. "The magic signature did you not sense it? It is one from nearly a millennia ago" Chrysalis said. "This signature is powerful but how do you link it to Loneshadow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Its his signature from his scales, this powerful magic is from his corrupted form, which is pony and dragon mixed" Chrysalis said. "What?! He never claimed that he was part dragon" Fluttershy said.

"That's because it only shows when he is evil, or as his friends called him, Shadowkill" Chrysalis said. "That doesn't sound friendly" Fluttershy said. "Do you think an assassin would have a friendly name?" Chrysalis asked.

"Ok how come you never told this and nether did he?" Fluttershy asked. "He never liked this side of himself, it was a miracle when we cured it last time, but he never wanted this past to return so he hid it" Chrysalis said. "He still didn't have to hide it from me" Fluttershy said.

"Still, lingering here is a bad idea, let's head for Canterlot, Tia would know how to solve this" Chrysalis said. "Very well" Fluttershy said. They leave the cottage shortly.

~That night at the Crystal Empire Sewers~

"So where's Nightmare?" Shadowkill asked. "Over there, she still has yet to return" Discord said. "That can be changed" Shadowkill said. He walked up to Luna. "Loneshadow?" Luna asked.

"I don't care for him Moon, I care that you return to your original state" Shadowkill said. "Oh you call yourself Shadowkill again? The world won't serve you!" Luna said. "Of course not, I'm a punisher not a leader" Shadowkill said. "But you won't punish me" Luna said.

"Oh yeah? You want to test that theory?" Shadowkill asked. "Yes" Luna said. A hoof came one centimeter from her face. "I told you, you won't hurt me" Luna said. "And for that I am weak, but please tell me this, you will join us" Shadowkill said.

"No I will never join your ranks" Luna said. "Oh really? What if I told you that the ponies that sleep are doing that to disrespect the night?" Shadowkill asked. "They need rest, my night is perfect for that" Luna argued.

"Ahh but the day is just as great, not to mention ponies even run away from your night out of fear" Shadowkill said. "They do not!" Luna said. "Wrong again Moon, they even hate you Moon did you see the way they reacted at Nightmare Night? They were terrified" Shadowkill said.

Luna was in tears. "But you have friends amongst us Moon" Shadowkill said. She looked into his eyes. He may have become demonic but she knew that Loneshadow was still there, she saw the compassion and kindness in his eyes.

"Very well, just remember I'll be strict on my rules, one I need proper living conditions and two you all must remain awake for the entire night every night" Luna said. "Agreed" Shadowkill said. A hint of the original blue color was there.

'Don't worry Lone, I'll free you from this nightmare soon like you tried for me a milenia ago' Luna thought to herself.

**Author's Note**: _Took a while but here's an update. Reviews would make this faster because I'd have a reason to continue. More Reviews equal Faster Updates. Also, Pinkie is still waiting on a special OC or other pony for a relationship._


	11. Chapter 11

~Canterlot Castle~

"They have Luna and Loneshadow but we still don't know where they are" Celestia said. "Don't worry, I have idea's on where they could be" Death replied. "Do tell where then" Celestia said.

"I know they would hardly ever go with Discords ideas so they will be working under Sombra's influence, Sombra would probably be in the Crystal Empire somewhere like the sewers" Death said. A guard approached the alicorns.

"We have a prisoner and a pegasus your highness" the guard said to Celestia. "Bring them in" Celestia said. The guard left quickly. Then he came back with Chrysalis in binds and Fluttershy.

"Can you tell your guard to release Chrys please" Fluttershy asked. "I could but what purpose would it serve?" Celestia asked. Death looked into Chrysalis' eyes. "She has joined us Tia, I can see it in her eyes and feel it in her magic signature" Death said.

Celestia looked at Chrysalis for a second. "Chrys? Have you really turned to your old self?" Celestia asked. "Yes Tia, the actions of Shadow and Shy have affected me" Chrysalis said. Celestia charged and hugged Chrysalis. Fiercely. "It's so good to know we have you again" Celestia said.

"Yes now will you release her?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course, Guard remove these binds at once" Celestia said. The guard came up and removed the cuffs from the changeling. "Thank you Tia, I feel appreciated" Chrysalis said. "Do you still have an army?" Celestia asked Chrysalis.

"I'm sorry, they sort of left me after I was defeated. But I do have some loyal guards though" Chrysalis said. "Good we will need those reinforcements" Celestia said. "Actually we won't, you obviously haven't fought Shadowkill. He fights alone or with his closest allies, and he will take out any guard with no work at all" Death said.

"So if we can't fight him with an army, you would suggest we fight him ourselves?" Celestia asked. "Well you could send the elements after him" Death said. "Hey do I look like a miracle worker?" Fluttershy asked. "Actually yes, it takes a miracle to learn magic with your speed" Death said.

"Indeed she did learn fast" Chrysalis said. "Anyhow, Chrysalis and Fluttershy would you gather the element bearers please? Including yourself Fluttershy," Celestia asked. "Yes Tia, we will" Chrysalis said. "Thank you" Celestia said. With that Fluttershy and Chrysalis left the castle.

"Now I have to send a letter to Cadence and Shining Armor" Celestia said. Celestia started writing.

'_Dear Cadence,_

_There is a thought that a great evil lies within the Crystal Empire Sewers. It would be appreciated if you sent a force to investigate. Also be warned a pegasus with death magic could be there._

_Thanks Again, Celestia._

Cadence finished reading the letter out loud to Shining. "So you need to go clear the sewers" Cadence said to Shining. "Very well, you three come with me" Shining said. The four unicorns made their way to the sewers.

"Be careful, a pegasus with death magic could kill you" Shining warned his guards. If they were normal guards then they would've had fear but these were elites, top of the line. They could handle this (Actually Not). They continued through the tunnels until they heard voices.

"Ok these must be our suspects, prepare yourselves" Shining warned his troops. He charged through the door and pointed his horn at a unicorn and his troops did the same. "Freeze! You all are under arrest!" Shining said.

"Do you expect to arrest us this easily?" A voice was heard in the background. Shining looked up and saw Shadowkill approaching from the darkness. He charged at Shadowkill only to be stuck to a wall. "Whoops, how did that happen?" Shadowkill laughed.

The troops shot magic bolts at Shadowkill, they only bounced off. "Armor tell your troops to stand down, or I will kill them. Shining flinched at his words. "Colts do as he says" Shining said. "Good, now young soldiers, watch as your captain becomes an example of things to come" Shadowkill said.

They saw Shining glow for a few seconds. Then Shining collapsed onto the ground lifeless. "Captain are you alright?" a soldier said. He got no response. "What did you do?" The soldier asked. "Sent him to heaven, or hell if he truly was a wife beater" Shadowkill said.

"Ah it's been to long since I experienced death magic with my eyes" Sombra said. Luna looked from another room. Her face went pale from the sight. "Take your captain back to your ruler has a message, were coming" Shadowkill said. The soldiers took Shining and ran.

Back overland everypony made way for the militia. They then got to the throne room of the Crystal Palace and dropped Shining before Cadence. "What happened?!" Cadence asked. "They... they.. they killed him" A soldier said.

"Did they send a message?" Cadence asked,, tears falling from her face. "Yes, they're coming" the soldier said. Cadence slowly walked to her husband and dropped beside him. Then she outright sobbed. Hoofsteps sounded from the front of the room. Cadence looked up and saw Sombra. "Told you we were coming" he said.

~Ponyville~

A pink unicorn walked into Sugarcube corner. Her mane was two shades of violet with magenta highlights. Her tail was the same and her cutie mark was three paintbrushes. And those eyes of hers were aqua blue.

Pinkie noticed the new pony. She bounced into action. "Hey who are you? My names Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said. "I'm Stencilella" the pony answered. "It's nice to meet you Stencie, can I call you that? Also what do you paint? I saw that your cutie mark!" Pinkie said.

"Well for starters, sure you may call me Stencie, and well I paint a great assortment of things" Stencilella said. "Cool!" Pinkie said. Pinkie left with a dash afterwards for some reason.

~Canterlot Castle~

A letter poofed in front of Celestia.

_'Dear about to be dead pony,_

_I have slain the captain of the guard and captured the Crystal Empire. Your sister has agreed to help run it but she has harsh requirements. Have you considered getting her to ease up? Anyway we march on Canterlot next then Manehattan. A fair warning and by the way, don't leave the castle or Ponyville becomes a crater. Thanks for reading._

_Sincerely Shadowkill'_

The letter was written in blood. "Well let's get ready, Shadowkill always keeps his word" Death said. Celestia was only pale faced. She may be white, but right then she got even whiter.

~Sweet Apple Acres~

Sweat slowly ran down Applejacks head. It was another hard day at the orchard. But hey at least she had nothing to do for the next week. Except maybe Rainbow Dash. It may have been a few days but Applejack felt like they have been dating for a while, like since high school or something...

Anyway speak of the devil and she shall appear. Rainbow was descending downward to Applejack with incredible velocity. In mere seconds she went from five miles high to on the ground. She looked very happy.

"What put ya in a good mood today sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "Well I heard you were done Applebucking for the month so I got all giddy and I can't wait to tell you what I have planned!" Rainbow said. "Well sugarcube ah believe ah'm only free fer two weeks not four" Applejack said.

"Then we'll do some of the things not all of the things" Rainbow said. "Tell me what ya have planned" Applejack said. "First off I was thinking about having another iron pony contest, a Pinkie Pie class party, and to start off this very week, well it will be magical" Rainbow said.

"Somthin tells me that ah'll like this magic beginin" Applejack said. "Come on follow me, I'll take you to the magic" Rainbow said. The two trotted off towards a field. Above this field was a cloud house worthy of a wonderbolt.

Rainbow grabbed Applejack and brought her up to the cloud house. "So are you ready to feel what a cloud is like?" Rainbow asked Applejack. "Gee Rainbow, ah've only dreamed of touching one, ah wonder what it'll be like" Applejack replied.

Rainbow lead Applejack to her bedroom. "And tonight you sleep on one" Rainbow said. "Really? Wow Rainbow that's great" Applejack said. Then Rainbow smacked Applejack's flank. "Let's have some fun cowpony!" Rainbow said. "Oh that's how ya wanna play now? It's on!" Applejack said.

The two broke out into a makeout session. Applejack slid backward onto the cloud bed with Rainbow climbing on top. All the while maintaining a kiss. Hooves ran up and down Rainbow's body caressing it while she kissed the redneck pony.

One hoof found a wing, while the other found Rainbow's cutie mark. Rainbow's already present blush darkened from these touched. Applejack continued rubbing Rainbow Dash while Rainbow started moving her hooves around Applejacks body.

Rainbow withdrew from the kiss and looked into emerald eyes. "Ready for the next part?" Rainbow asked, her eyes half lidded. "Fo sho Rainbow" Applejack replied. Rainbow reached into her nightstand and pulled out a harness and double-sided dildo. Applejack's widened.

"So would you like a ride? Or will I ride you?" Rainbow asked. "Ah think ah have rode ya enuf so ya will ride me" Applejack said. She took the harness and put it on, then she impaled herself on the plastic rod. After making some adjustments, Applejack looked to Rainbow.

"Now the question is, are ya ready?" Applejack asked. "As ready as ever" Rainbow replied. Applejack gripped Rainbow's hips and threw her to the bed. Then she climbed onto the pegasus and thrusted into her front door. A moan came from Rainbow's mouth from the entrance.

"Oohhh that was good, Applejack please go harder" Rainbow said lustfully. The redneck pony complied. The orange pelvis met the blue one repeatedly, and harshly. As for the plastic toy, it vibrated slightly and jigged backwards with each thrust giving pleasure to the pounding pony as well.

Hard work on the farm day after day left the cowpony tough. This showed through in this pleasing activity. Rainbow's crotch started to turn pinkish from the harsh hits. Bang after bang the end was closing in on this occasion.

Applejack felt it and saw the way Rainbow quivered and knew she was also close. "Rainbow, let's finish togetha" Applejack said. "Certainly Apples" Rainbow replied. With three slow but hard thrusts, the mares climaxed. Applejack collapsed onto Rainbow, and these few words escaped her before she passed out.

"Rainbow, ah love ya".

~Twilights Library~

Chrysalis and Fluttershy entered through the front door while panting. They looked as if they ran a marathon. Twilight however was frightened. Changelings were still considered evil in her house.

"Queen Chrysalis! What brings you here?" Twilight asked. "Well Shy and myself were gathering element bearers for the upcoming threats" Chrysalis said. "Don't *pant* worry Twilight *pant* Chryss is our friend" Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked. It was hard to understand Fluttershy between the pants abd her low voice. "Yes Twi, *pant* Chrysalis and I are actually *pant* dating" Fluttershy said. "Ok, well Rarity is at the boutique and Pinkie is at Sugarcube Corner" Twilight said.

"And what of Rainbow Dash and Applejack?" Chrysalis asked. "Rainbow kept bragging about having a great day at her house so I would check there, and I also suggest knocking first, I think they are getting... intimate" Twilight said. "Ok" Fluttershy said. She had a slight blush from Twilight's words.

Then a letter zapped in front of Twilight. "What's this?" Twilight asked out loud. "A letter from Tia most likely, must be a warning for things to come" Chrysalis said. "Well let's find out" Twilight said.

'Dear Element Bearers,

Time grows more dark with each hour. And the enemy becomes more powerful by the second. If we are to stand against him we need our full effort. Our foe currently consists of three villains, Shadowkill, Sombra and Discord. Shadowkill was once our friend Loneshadow so we believe he can be converted like we did with Luna. But we must proceed cautiously, he has death magic and has demonstrated this power already. For Twilight, I'm sorry, he has killed Shining Armor. And Chrysalis will actually be helping in our struggles.

Sincerely Celestia'

Twilight burst out crying. Chrysalis took the letter and read it herself. Her head dipped in sorrow. "What's wrong" Fluttershy asked. "The killing has begun" Chrysalis answered.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you" Twilight said with tears running down her face. "Unfortunately, I did know that somepony was going to die before the end of this but I never knew who" Chrysalis said. "But you still knew! Why didn't you tell anypony?" Twilight asked.

"Because those that needed the information already had it" Chrysalis said. "And how did you know that?" Twilight asked. "When we went to warn Celestia she already knew Loneshadow had gone dark and Death probably knew of his powers already" Fluttershy said.

"Then why is my brother dead?" Twilight asked. "I imagine he went to arrest Shadow and he took it has a challenge and killed him" Chrysalis said. "Did anypony warn him about the Death magic?" Twilight said. "I don't know" Chrysalis said.

"I'm sorry Twilight, your brother was a nice pony" Fluttershy said. "We can have funerals after this conflict is resolved but right now we need to get ahold of the other Element bearers" Chrysalis said. "Yes changeling, we still have that threat and it won't leave so readily" Twilight said.

"Me, and Chrysalis will get Applejack and Rainbow Dash, you can get Rarity and Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy said. "Very well, I'll meet you two at the fountain" Twilight said. The two groups left to find the respective ponies.

~Sugarcube Corner~

Pinkie was sitting across the room from that new unicorn. Rarity was next to her and they were having a conversation.

"So I heard you and Twi are dating, is that true?" Pinkie asked. "Well I'm sorry you didn't hear it from us but yes we are dating, although Twilight is a little quiet about it. Enough about me, what of your sex life?" Rarity asked. "What sex life? I have too much other things like parties, working Sugarcube Corner, and babysitting now and then" Pinkie said.

"Oh really, you must at least have a pony you like" Rarity said. "Not really" Pinkie answered. "Then why do you keep staring at that unicorn over there, I believe her name is Stencilella" Rarity said slyly. "Umm because there is nothing else to stare at?" Pinkie replied. She had a slight blush.

"I will always be able to tell if you lie Pinkie darling, I know you like her but you don't know how to get to a relationship level, your always trying to be friends" Rarity said. "Yeah, I'm actually having a party for her tomorrow" Pinkie said. "Well if I were you I'd dance with her during the party and catch her then" Rarity said.

"How would I catch her? It's not like she was thrown" Pinkie said. Rarity face-hoofed. "Ohh I know what you mean" Pinkie said. "I'm glad I don't have to explain everything to two ponies, Twilight never understands anything" Rarity said. "Hey speak of the librarian" Pinkie said.

Twiligh entered and sat with Rarity and Pinkie. Her face was still damp from earlier and her eyes looked like she cried for a week. "Twi what's wrong?" Rarity asked. "No time, I'll explain it later, we must go to the fountain in the park to meet up with Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash" Twilight said.

"Ookie dokie lokie" Pinkie said. With that the group left the bakery place.

~Rainbow's house~

Fluttershy went to open the door but Chrysalis caught her hoof. "I sense a great amount of love in here, we must knock" Chrysalis said. "Ok Chrys" Fluttershy replied. Chrysalis gave the cloud door three harsh hits.

Hoofsteps were heard and a few yells. Then Rainbow Dash opened the door slightly. "I'm sorry but you guys are ruining my AJ time" Rainbow said. "Its important Rainbow, thousands of lives depend on us, Celestia has requested us" Fluttershy said.

"Celestia? Ok Apples and I will be out in a second" Rainbow said. The door closed and moments later Rainbow and Applejack came out the door but stopped when they saw Chrysalis.

"What is she doing here Flutters?" Rainbow asked. "She will be helping us, Celestia trusts her and so do I" Fluttershy said. "Very well, ah will trust her if ya do Shy but ah will still keep ma eye on her" Applejack said.

"We have no more time to waste" Chrysalis said. "Very well queenie let's go" Rainbow said. With that they left.

~Ponyville Fountain~

All seven ponies gathered. "So where's the thing bringing us to Canterlot?" Rainbow asked. "It will be here in two days but I know of a faster route" Chrysalis said. "And do tell what does the changeling say?" Twilight asked.

"We use town portal, an old favorite of Loneshadow's. With it we can teleport to a town or city in Equestria or even beyond" Chrysalis said. "And you know how this spell works?" Twilight said. "Yes but since I don't have enough power on my own I would asked that you, Rarity and Shy help me" Chrysalis said.

"Um sorry dear but my magic is very weak, I would be of little help" Rarity said. "I've been practicing so I could probly help" Fluttershy said. "Wait a second, how can Shy use magic?" Applejack asked. "'Loneshadow taught her a little before he went" Chrysalis said.

"Let's get this over with" Twilight said. "Alright we need to focus our magic into going to the Canterlott water fountain, and perhaps convince ourselves we are water" Chrysalis said. "Wait what?" Twilight said.

"Just believe me, and everypony else please stay in the middle of us. On the count of three we use the spell ready?" Chrysalis asked. "Yes" Twilight and Fluttershy said. "One, Two... Three!" Chrysalis said. Then with a flash they all appeared in Canterlot Palace Fountains.

"It worked!" Rainbow said. "Yeah sure but now my mane is ruined!" Rarity said. Fluttershy summoned a hair dryer. "Here Rarity, now you can fix it" Fluttershy said. "Thanks I thought we would hear a rant on how she was ruined herself" Rainbow said. Rarity only glared at Rainbow but gracefully accepted the hair dryer.

The seven ponies made their way to the throne room in a matter of seconds. Upon entering they saw Celestia and Death having a debate. "Oh welcome everypony, please take a seat" Celestia said. "You all could've come earlier but the fact that you're here is still good" Death said.

"Yes and they couldn't of come any later" a dark voice said from the shadows...

**Author's Note**:_ And another chapter done. All thanks to Stencilella for her oc, which she named after herself. And also rip Shining Armor. Please Review and if you feel the need to reread._


	12. Chapter 12

~Canterlot Castle~

"Who's there?" Rainbow shouted. A sinister laugh sounded from the shadows. "That would be me" the voice said. Shadowkill approached from his hiding spot. Fluttershy turned to look at him. Her eyes widened at the sight of his different form. "Loneshadow...? Is that you?" She asked. "he is but a ghost now, and besides he was weak, I'm Shadowkill not Lone Shadow" Shadowkill said.

"But Loneshadow is still alive and his spirit is around, and he may overpower you" Death said. "And my leader speaks up! You ignore your might! Should you come back to the shadows you came from you'd be better off" Shadowkill said. "Loneshadow, I know you prefer a better life than this, return to your true alignment and we could lessen your sentence for murder" Celestia said. "Little princess do you threaten me? Oh I'll show you how I react to threats!" Shadowkill said.

Suddenly Celestia gasped. It had felt as if somepony had taken all her air. Indeed somepony had for this was death saw what was happening and tackled Shadowkill. His concentration weakened and Celestia was released from the magic. "Chrysalis you sly whorse, you stopped my killing, why!?" Shadowkill asked. "Because I know you would've regretted that, or at least the pony I met nearly a thousand years ago would have" Chrysalis said.

"Sorry to disappoint but I would not regret killing a princess" Shadowkill said. He looked around and saw everypony else was gone. "Great they escaped, I'll punish you for this" Shadowkill said. "I can handle anything you throw my way" Chrysalis said. "You most certainly will" Shadowkill said.

~Canterlot Castle Treasury~

"I wonder how Chrys is holding against Lone" Fluttershy said. "Probably not well, but he won't kill her" Death said. "An' why wouldn't he? Certainly has the power fer it" Applejack said. "Loneshadow's love for leaked through to Shadowkill, making it impossible" Death said. "What about Fluttershy? Does the same apply to her?" Rainbow asked. "Yes, I did a scan on him for a little bit before we left him, he has most of Loneshadow's thoughts, so a tiny push would bring him back to our side" Death said.

"Then why did we not try there?" Applejack said. "He was too focused on killing" Death said. "Hey I found the elements" Twilight said. "Good, with these we'll be able to purify him" Celestia said. "Or get killed" Death Wave said. "It's worth a shot" Rainbow said. "An' if we don't do anythin' we'll be goners" Applejack said. "Wait would this turn him to stone?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes unfortunately" Celestia said.

"I won't do it" Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy we have to, there is nothing else we could do" Twilight argued. "You just want to see him stoned because of Shining Armor" Fluttershy said. "Flutters he gone a little far I think he deserves this" Rainbow said. "I understand but I just can't do it, can anypony take my position?" Fluttershy said. "I could" Celestia said. "Very well let's get going" Death said.

~Canterlot Castle Throne Room~

"So everypony returns huh, what a relief, I thought I was going to have to chase you all down" Shadowkill said. "You're going down!" Twilight said. "Oh? You expect the elements to help you? Ba! They won't even scratch me" Shadowkill said. "Okay everypony form up" Twilight commanded. They got into their positions and stared at Shadowkill. "Ready... Now!" Twilight said. Instantly a rainbow beam arced towards Shadowkill.

He smiled. Within a second he created a mirror using magic and rebounded the beam towards Twilight. With a look of shock she turned to stone. "Well, anything else you fools would like to try today?" Shadowkill said. "You,..you.. you monster!" Rarity yelled. "How could you reflect that?" Applejack asked. "You're dead!" Rainbow said. She charged Shadowkill. He merely warped to safety as she hit a pillar. "Wrong, Tia is dead" Shadowkill said. Instantly the mentioned alicorn fell to the ground.

"Two wasn't enough? You wanted to make more ponies die?" Rarity asked. "Twilight isn't dead, just stoned, she really should've backed off the weed" Shadowkill laughed. "It's not funny!" Rarity screeched. "Uh guys we kinda fergot Death" Applejack said. They looked over at the remaining alicorn. A black aura shrouded around him.

"Good! Finally my great lord has returned!" Shadowkill said. With a blink Shadowkill was pinned to a wall with a hoof to his throat. "You.. are.. dead.." Death said. A crunch was heard and Shadowkill dropped to the ground motionless. "Uh guys, it time ta go" Applejack said. "Don't have to tell me twice!" Rainbow said. The remaining four ponies left. "Hmph, upon their return they shall suffer" Death said.

~Outside Canterlot~

"So how did it go?" Fluttershy asked. "Not well" Rainbow replied. "Where's Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, her face was now serious. "She was turned to stone, also Shadowkill killed Celestia, then Death killed Shadowkill" Pinkie said. Fluttershy's eyes widened. "No no no!" She screamed. her head fell into her hooves and she started crying. "Don't worry Flutters, I imagine Chrysalis is still alive somewhere" Pinkie said.

"But Loneshadow is dead! and Celestia as well!" Fluttershy said. She warped far away after shouting as loud as she could. Not that it was loud but the emphasis was still there. "What now?" Rainbow asked. "I think we should go to the Library here, there may be a way to unstone Twilight" Rarity said. "I hate books but we are limited on options" Rainbow said. "Let's go, time ain't with us now" Applejack said.

~A place nopony knows of~

Celestia awoke with a splitting headache. She rubbed her head then looked around. it was very foggy. Also there was nopony to be seen. "Where am I" She asked out loud. "Purgatory" She heard an answer. She gasped and turned around. She saw a cloaked pony. Nothing but a black muzzle showed from the cloak. "Who are you?" She asked. "Death, or the Grim Reaper, Bubonic Plague, take your pick" the pony replied. "Wait am I dead?" Celestia asked. "Indeed you are" Grim said. "How is this possible?" Celestia asked. "He who had you created could not protect you from the magic I created" Grim said. "Death magic killed me?" Celestia said. "Yes, currently I am deciding whether you should go to heaven or hell" Grim said. "I didn't think you did that" Celestia said.

"Well God forgives everypony so even rapists would go to heaven and the devil would claim everypony over one act they did not the many others they did, so it falls to me" Death said. "Ok, where will I go?" Celestia asked. "I was thinking hell" Death said. "What! I don't deserve that!" Celestia argued. "Well let"s see, God and the devil bound any loved one of mine to die instantly and not even exist in an afterlife so I decided that I shall send all of god's godly creation's to hell and all of the devil's creations to heaven" Death said. "You are doing this to me for what my higher up did? That's cruel!" Celestia said. "No it's revenge, there is a difference" Death said.

"Why did God punish you? What did you do?" Celestia asked. "Well the three of us, Devil, God, and me form a triple of some sort. We each had our impact on Equestria. God refused to show his face so he created Eclipse to do his bidding. Devil created a dragon to serve him. Both had their super beings on Equestria and felt no more were needed. I however created my worker, Death Wave, a few hundred years later. Both disliked what I had made. It killed the mightiest dragon the devil made and in a way killed Eclipse. It was many years later that they saw a chance at revenge. I had taken a liking to one of your kind, an earth pony. After giving birth to my third child the devil and God had her slain, and they bound me to purgatory, this is why I am sending you to hell" Death said.

"Please I'm sure I could help you!" Celestia said. "And how do you think I could be helped by you?" Death said. "I uh.." Celestia said. "Exactly, demon be gone" Death said. "Wait! I could help unbind you to purgatory!" Celestia said. "Uh say what now?" Death said. "I wish to help you leave purgatory if possible" Celestia said. "Do you know what you are taking on dear child?" Death asked. "No but I think it would settle a debt" Celestia said.

"Hmm very well, first off you will reincarnate back into your original body that you died in and retain your age and memories, then you will morph into a death pony, capable of death magic, your bonds with god will be severed, and you yourself will be immune to dying" Death said. "So how does this help you?" Celestia said. "Quite simply the arcane being of gods creation assisting me would sever the bonds that keep me here and if you get somepony else to join with you in the month then I will be free" Death said.

"Very well, I might just get a whole nation with how Equestrians follow me" Celestia said. "Good, now return to your planet" Death said. With that Celestia disappeared. Moments after Shadowkill appeared. "Oof, that hurt" Shadowkill said.

"Loneshadow what have you done?" Death asked. "Look old man it's Shadowkill, and I killed a godly being, then got killed" Shadowkill said. "It was a rhetorical question, I knew what you were about to say, I was givin you a chance to ask for my mercy" Death said. "Why? I know you are pathetic" Shadowkill said. "Enough my underling, and because some ponies like you I will have some mercy" Death said. "Mercy? Since when were you merciful?" Shadowkill asked. "Since five seconds ago actually" Death said. "What are you going to do?" Shadow kill asked. "I'm going to rip your soul in two, and send the evil half to hell and Loneshadow back to Equestria" Death said. Shadowkill gulped. "Normally I'd expect mercy to be well mercy not a bucking soul tear" Shadowkill said. "Well now you practically die Shadowkill, good bye" Death said. before Shadowkill could utter another word he experienced the most excruciating pain anypony could feel.

The pony collapsed to the ground of purgatory, motionless. "Enjoy Hell Shadowkill" Death chuckled to himself. Then the remaining half of the soul disappeared.

~Canterlot Castle Crypt~

Celestia gasped as air filled her lungs. She looked around and saw a stone statue of Twilight in the middle of the room. She looked at herself and saw some differences. The tips of her hooves were now black, and black stripes were add to her rainbow mane. Also her cutie mark had the normal sun but with a crescent moon on top of it. "Well I guess this my death pony form" Celestia said to herself. She got up and saw Loneshadow on the other side of the crypt. He was back to his normal appearance.

Celesia walked over to Twilight. She looked at the statue for a second. "I guess nopony has unstoned you yet" Celestia said. Celestia charged her horn, but the magic didn't feel the same. It had a different power to it. She shrugged it off and cast a spell on the statue. Rocks crumbled off Twilight and she collapsed to the ground. "Oof, now I know how Discord felt, that was very uncomfortable" Twilight said. She looked up and saw Celestia.

"Wow Celestia you look different" Twilight said. "I know, I just came back from death itself" Celestia said. "Wait you met the most powerful pony of death magic of all time? what did he say? why did he let you return to Equestria?" Twilight asked. "I'm sorry Twilight but we have to leave now, I'll tell you later" Celestia said. "Hey what about me?" Loneshadow asked. "Uh you tried killing us" Twilight said. "I did? I'm truly sorry about that" Loneshadow replied.

"You seem to be back with us but I fear Death has gone dark" Celestia said. "That may be but now we must leave Canterlot and join the others" Loneshadow said. "Good idea" Celestia said. With that they left.

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

"Why.. why? Why did this happen?" Fluttershy repeated. The death of Shadowkill hit her hard. Fluttershy flailed her limbs while laying on her bed. Little did the pegasus know a certain pony felt her pain from across a bond. "Shy, are you alright?" Fluttershy heard. "Very well, if that is what you want" the voice said. Fluttershy turned to see who she was speaking to. He had a black coat and a white mane. His eyes were blue and his cutie mark was a scythe. "Lone.. shadow is that you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes Shy, it is me" Loneshadow said. Fluttershy hugged the stallion. "I thought you were dead" Fluttershy whimpered. "I was for a second, but then I was brought back to life" Loneshadow said. "What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked. "Remember Shadowkill? Well during my time that I was dead Death himself split my soul into two pieces, one was me the other was Shadowkill. He banished Shadowkill and let me live" Loneshadow explained. "So now you will never become him again?" Fluttershy asked. "Precisely" Loneshadow said. "Good" Fluttershy said. "Anyhow, do you know where Chrysalis is?" Loneshadow asked.

"Um no I don't" Fluttershy said. "Hmm this is odd, normally I'd be able to detect wherever she was but my connection to her was severed" Loneshadow said. "We must find her" Fluttershy said. "But I haven't the slightest idea where to look" Loneshadow said. "Your bond with her was severed but I don't think mine was, but I don't know how to detect her with it" Fluttershy claimed.

"It's very simple, just think of her and where she could be" Loneshadow said. "Ok, I'll try that" Fluttershy said. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "She is somewhere underneath the Crystal Empire" Fluttershy said. "That can't be good, let's go!" Loneshadow said.

~Ponyville Library~

"Ugh, Canterlot Library had nothing and neither does this place" Rainbow said. "NO! Twilight must have something here! She always does" Rarity argued. "Would this be the book you're looking for?" somepony said from the bedroom. "Uh maybe, bring it in here" Rarity said. Twilight entered the main room holding her spellbook. "Twilight! How did you escape the stone prison?" Pinkie Pie said. Rarity just ran up and hugged her.

"Well Celestia helped me" Twilight said. "But how? Shadowkill killed her" Rainbow said. "Then why am I standing here" Celestia said, as she too walked from Twilight's bedroom. Everypony was stunned. "Celestia? Wowza! How did you come back to life? What's with the new colors?" Pinkie Pie said. "It's a long story, you all should sit for this" Celestia said. Upon everypony taking a seat, Celestia told of her endeavor to Purgatory.

"And that is how I became a death magic wielder" Celestia said. "Wow, so now you are even with Shadowkill and Death Wave? That means we have a fighting chance!" Rainbow said. "Well yes and Loneshadow also reincarnated. However, he is very weak for Death himself ripped his soul in half" Celestia said. "Ow, I'd say he was well punished for what he did" Twilight said.

"How does somepony live through that?" Rainbow asked. "I don't know, and as it looks to be he lost half of his power with that part of his soul" Celestia said. "Did he explain how painful it was?" Applejack said. "He only said words could not describe the pain that coursed through him. Even as he said that he was still in pain" Celestia said.

"That settles it, ah am not gettin' on Death's bad side" Applejack said. "So now we have to work with Death Wave" Twilight said. "He should be easy, he has always been soft on me" Celestia said. "That settles it, back to Canterlot" Twilight said.

~Crystal Empire~

"So Chrysalis, you betrayed us and expect mercy?" Sombra asked. "No" Chrysalis said. "Well then, because Shadowkill had a heart for you, your sentence is prison" Sombra said. Chrysalis was escorted to the dungeon via the newly corrupted guards. She was thrown in her cell roughly. Chrysalis looked around. 'When Shadowkill gets here I'll be released instantly' she thought to herself. She looked around and saw a pink alicorn in the corner.

"Cadence, is that you?" Chrysalis asked. "Yes, uh who are you?" Cadence asked. "It's me, Chrysalis" Chrysalis responded. "NOOOO! Of course the guards know how to make me suffer! Of all ponies they put me in here with you!" Cadence said. "Look I'm truly sorry that I almost ruined your wedding. Right now we need to be friends" Chrysalis said. "Friends with YOU? HA you are hardly the type to make friends" Cadence said. "Cadence, I'll do anything you want, just please forgive me" Chrysalis said.

"Are you lying? Seriously you expect me to believe you?" Cadence asked. "Yes because I am placing my full trust in you right now" Chrysalis said. Cadence just looked shocked and went silent. She sat there, deep in thought. After a few moments she hugged Chrysalis. She could never hate anypony, it just wasn't her nature.

Meanwhile above the dungeons.

"Death it's good to see you" Sombra said. Death Wave remained motionless. "No response? That's very much like you, it is good to know you're back" Sombra said. "Sombra" Death said. "Yes sir?" Sombra replied. "You.. are dead" Death said. With a blink, Death was holding Sombra over his head. "Oh please reconsider, I did not ask for this" Sombra said. "Neither did I" Death said. CRACK! There went Sombra's spine. STAB! Sombra was impaled by Death's horn.

Death lifted Sombra off his horn and threw him to the side. "Discord.. I know you're there" Death said. "Nopony could ever hide from you" Discord said coming out from hiding. "You.. may live" Death said. "Really? Thats ever so kind of you" Discord said. "Yes, now create a black storm that surrounds this empire so that none shall enter" Death said. "Has you wish" Discord said.

"Also Discord, you may have all the visitor apartments to wreak your chaos in" Death said. Discord smiled, then left. "Now Luna, you may also come out of hiding, being fearful is good but hiding is useless" Death said. Luna came out of her hiding spot. "Death.. you seem so different from when I normally see you, heck I have never seen you evil" Luna said. "Evil is a label, claim me evil all you want but I will remain victorious" Death said.

"Ok why aren't you killing me now? I am against evil, and you seem to want everypony dead" Luna said. "I... cannot kill you, you are keeping me sane" Death said. Luna's eyes widened. "What happened? What made you this way?" Luna asked. "I'm sorry, I think you already know, for a certain pony isn't by my side" Death said. "Is Celestia dead?" Luna asked. "Last I saw of her was her deceased corpse" Death said. Luna began crying. Death hugged Luna tightly. "Don't worry, she died valiantly" Death whispered in Luna's ear.

~Canterlot Castle~ "This place seems darker then when we left it" Twilight said. "Well yeah, it's nighttime after all" Rainbow Dash said. "Not that, I mean the castle has a different feel to it" Twilight said. "I agree with Twilight, something doesn't feel right" Celestia said. "Well let's continue, we might find out why it's like this" Applejack said. So they entered...

**Author's Note**:_ Sorry, it's been awhile. This chapter may seem odd but oh well. Review if you wish but I know you all are reading._


End file.
